Soul Oblivion
by Runzia
Summary: SO3 Postgame AlbelXFayt. After Luther's defeat, they've returned to Elicoor to drop the natives off at their home. Fayt finds that he can not go back to Earth. Not sure where he belongs, Fayt contemplates his future. Yaoi.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Fayt stood on the outskirts of Peterny and looked out toward the monster-plagued fields. Albel sat on the grassy hill sharpening his metal claw. They had come to the end and it seemed as though it was time for everyone to part. Fayt knew he didn't want to really go back to Earth with Sophia. That much was clear to him; nothing there could ever hold any value any longer for him. Not even the company of his family and Sophia.

Everyone else appeared to have a plan. Except Fayt. Fayt and Albel. Fayt noticed that he seemed to be the only one who cared. Fayt granted that most of the group had a reason for not liking the cold warrior, but he'd fought with them until the end. Even when he didn't have to. Fayt gravitated toward Albel and didn't know why. He remembered when he'd first met the Eliccorian he was slightly intimidated but his irritation and anger won out when he noticed the severe arrogance. The uncaring swordsman never ceased to get under Fayt's skin.

Fayt felt the setting was strangely cinematic with the blowing wind and setting sun. He looked out to it and thought, _we've could've been blown away just like the bits of data Luther claimed we were, but our perseverance and compassion won out._ When he thought of words such as compassion, fierce, love, hate, anger, struggle he always saw the color red being associated with them. Red is action. Action is red. Fayt vaguely wondered why that was.

"Are you going to stand there all day looking as though you've never seen a sun set before, fool?"

Fayt's green eyes snapped down to Albel who still had his back towards him. He walked next to Albel and sat cross legged next to him.

"Did I tell you I wanted company, worm?" Albel said moodily, with his eyes still towards the sun.

Fayt sighed, he didn't feel like arguing with the moody Eliccorian. He made to move to stand up when Albel's hand whipped out like lightening and yanked his arm making him sit painfully down.

Fayt yanked his arm from Albel's steel grasp and glared at him. "What was that for? I thought you said you didn't want me here?"

"I only asked why you assumed I would want your company. I never said I minded you enjoying being in the presence of a superior." Fayt could just feel the smugness in his voice.

"That wasn't what you implied!" Fayt said, as he frowned at Albel.

Albel chuckled. "Do you always go on implication?"

"I…" Fayt was flustered and he knew Albel loved to mess with people's minds.

"If you do, you're just like those maggots and that Aquarian wench." Albel's face hinted disgust at the thought his other team mates.

Well, not team mates, people who assisted him in saving the world as he so eloquently put it back at the inn. Fayt shook his head and figured he'd never understand Albel because Albel didn't want anyone to understand him.

"No, I don't," answered Fayt, choosing to ignore Albel's insults about his comrades. Albel insulted everyone. "I usually go with my instincts. And being around you for as long as I have, it sounded as if you didn't want me here. So I would've left if you asked me to."

Finally, red eyes were on him. "You are so naïve. Too trusting and easy to deceive, fool. It's a wonder you've lived as long as you have," Albel sneered.

Fayt shouldn't have been angry but he was. After all they had been through and suffered Albel remained pessimistic about everything. It always grated on Fayt's beliefs. Who was Albel to make him question everything he believed in? Wasn't it enough his world had been turned upside down and he was the embodiment of destruction? He'd just almost died saving their world that was supposedly made up of only numbers and variables. Didn't Albel ever think to cherish life, to be glad he lived to see another day?

"You are too suspicious. You kill everything that has a beating heart and sneer at everything that doesn't involve violence, death, and blood. War destroys people and kingdoms, what will you have left if you continue to destroy? It's a wonder _you_ haven't died yet." Fayt had said every word bitingly, he was just about sick and tired of Albel raining on his parade.

Albel glared heatedly before saying, "Are you finished your little tirade?"

Fayt had it. He desperately wanted to cause some bodily harm to Albel. However, he was thwarted with Albel's metal claw grabbed his collar and yanked him close to his face.

"Though you have traveled to hell and back you have seen only little of the world. Though you have experienced much you have not experienced everything. You know nothing of life and death," hissed Albel, breath skimmed over Fayt's lips.

Fayt shook himself violently from Albel grip. "I know that many people died. That planets were nearly annihilated. My father died damn it! How can you tell me I know nothing of life and death!" Fayt burned on the inside. All the emotions that he had to pent up because he had to save the world were started to get the best of him.

Albel calmly stood up and regarded Fayt with a bland expression. "So you think I'm just a warmonger? Well, there is some truth to that." He slowly appeared to circle Fayt. "But as you already know it isn't my only reason for doing the things I do. It continues to irritate me every time you speak of things you do not know about. Things you do not _feel_."

"What?" Fayt was confused, it actually seemed as if Albel was trying to shine some light on his dreary world he lived in.

"You speak of wars that destroy, everyone dies eventually don't they?"

Fayt shook his head as he reached for a reply. Albel always twisted everything that came out his mouth.

"Silence!" snarled Albel, surprising Fayt that he was behind him. "I don't care for your prattle when I'm trying to answer your questions. Or do you want me to leave?" He turned back towards the village.

Fayt found himself reaching out for him before he knew it and shouted, "No!" He sounded desperate and it annoyed him that Albel always managed to best him. Albel knew it too because he turned around slowly with that infuriating smirk in place.

"So you want to hear what I've got to say?" asked Albel, with an eyebrow raised.

Fayt gritted his teeth before the other man. "Yes."

"I've grown tired of this conversation. I'll speak with you when I feel like it." He turned and continued to walk back into town.

Fayt felt the heat of anger and humiliation rise in his cheeks. "But you just said-" He stopped and calmed himself down. He should've expected it. It _was_ Albel after all. He sat back down and decided he would cool off first before going to sleep at the inn. He was never any good at verbal chess and Albel was several years ahead of him _that_ department.

He looked back at the horizon to see the last of red disappear. He thought about how Albel always seemed so fiery. He knew that even when swordsman closed his eyes to sleep they still burned red, ready to set whatever they looked at on fire. Fayt felt burned.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The last bout with Albel had left Fayt feeling annoyed and almost depressed. So the peaceful setting of darkness sending light away with a coaxing hand was a relief. However, it was short lived with Fayt started violently as he felt some moist fall on his face. He opened his eyes but saw nothing unordinary. He assumed it was just a nature thing and closed his eyes again. Unfortunately, when subsequent drops fell, Fayt glared up at the sky for ruining his rare solitude.

He sat up with a sigh and rubbed his eyes. Fayt's whole body felt like it would never work properly again when he got up. He was just drained and didn't want to be fussed over at the inn. Maria and Cliff would never let him alone, that he knew.

He squinted out a heavily leafed tree a little from where he stood. He decided to sleep under its leafy protection because he didn't want to deal with team mates. That, and walking back. He wanted to be lazy for once as he put his sword beside him, plopped himself under the tree, and fell into a fitful sleep.

---

Albel stared out of the open window in his room at the rain. _Drip, drop. Pitter, patter._ It drove him insane. He didn't want to continue to be bored in his room. He also didn't want to stand in the pitiful raindrops outside. He preferred snowstorms and thunderstorms. Mother nature's true show of power. The gentle downpour would be effortless to train in. Storms usually present more of a challenge when he trained.

He sighed and rubbed his hand over his face tiredly.

Truthfully, he could've rested if he wanted. Saving the lives of the wretched weaklings of the galaxy had worn on him. On his physical and mental stability. It was practically overkill. That was not to say he stable in the first place.

Albel glared at the sky and wished it would show more violence. Something other than the reflection of the townspeople in the busy place. Something to keep him entertained and occupied. Away from the blue haired fool of a boy.

He shook his head to dispel the ludicrous thought and focused on what he would do. He knew he wasn't hungry; that silly inn maid who always gawked at him had already brought him food.

_If one could call that grovel food,_ Albel thought disgusted.

He breathed in deeply and felt his whole body ache. Albel knew it would be wise to get some rest, but he felt restless. Besides, sleep was hardly a pleasant thing for him.

Sleep usually came with nightmares or cryptic dreams. He always hated being unable to understand something. Dreams that left him confused most made him irritated. Riddles that could only be thought up by his own mind. Questions only he could answer, but didn't know how to. It frustrated him to no end. He knew he tittered on the edge of madness when he began to ponder about the boy.

Fayt, the fool.

Fayt. The obsession.

Albel knew when it started, the exact moment it began. It was at the mines. When Fayt let him live knowing fully that Albel could perhaps be his downfall one day. That action made him confused and angry. They were enemies. How could the stupid boy let him live? He should've died a warrior's death like he had assumed when he'd taken up the life of living by the sword.

Instead, he was humiliated and strung up like some common criminal in the kingdom he protected with his life. The irony wasn't lost on him. He smiled morbidly.

He'd thought he'd seen the last of the blue-haired boy that shown him mercy no other would've. But then, he thought that no other could beat him. He snorted suddenly.

When he joined Fayt's party, he slyly found it was a way to find out how Fayt got his strength. Albel wanted to know how, where, when, what he used when he trained. He wanted to know how the mere child had come to beat him, almost effortlessly.

Fayt never cease to confuse, anger, and awe him. Albel hated Fayt for making him feel more at one time than he usually does. How could anyone spill blood in their lifetime and remain untainted. _No._ Fayt was affected but somehow remained the person he'd always been.

_But how? _Albel asked himself again.

He wondered how he could attain the power Fayt wielded so naturally. None of Fayt's methods made sense to him. Although, Albel had no doubt that Fayt being the embodiment of destruction had something to do with it. He smirked as he thought sparring with him one on one. It had been a while since they had and wanted to know how much the fool had progressed.

He frowned when he noticed he started thinking about Fayt again. He turned to lay down.

Suddenly, he heard thunder and smiled. It would be starting soon. He grabbed the Crimson Scourge and walked out the inn.

--

Fayt felt cold, freezing actually. He heard sounds all around him and didn't really want to wake up. He was forced to though when something hard and wet hit him.

"W-Wha…?" He cracked open an eye to see it was pitch black outside. He groaned and closed his eyes hoping it wasn't what he thought it was. He heard a dark rumble roll through the plains and knew he couldn't stay any longer. He opened both eyes just in time to see thunder crack down on the earth and two large shadows move about.

"What's that?" Fayt whispered to himself. With every flash of lightening he saw the two figures circle each other. It almost seemed as if they moved in slow motion because every flash showed them in a different area.

Fayt stood up when it registered in his sleep fogged brain that he should avoid the danger. He groaned again when he also noticed he was wet and that it was pouring outside. Suddenly, Fayt felt the hair rise on his body and smelt ozone.

He dived right before it hit.

"Ugh." Fayt turned around to look at what used to be a whole tree. He dusted off the stray pieces of wood that had landed on him as he stood. He looked behind to see that one of the shadows had fallen. _My sword!_ He looked around at ground frantically knowing he was practically bare without. He wasn't in any state to try Symbology. That required concentration he didn't have at moment.

"Heh, heh." He heard a voice behind him.

"Who's there!" Fayt shouted, to try to intimidate whoever was out there.

"Looking for something?" the voiced taunted.

"Don't know what you're talking about." Fayt risked another glance behind him for his sword.

"Looking for your weapon?" continued the voice. Fayt frowned, it almost sounded familiar. "You really are pathetic. It's in your hand, fool."

Fayt found himself already looking down at his hand. And there it was. _How humiliating. _He looked up and squinted through the rain. The taunting shadow was gone. He then realised who the voice belonged to.

"A-Albel?" Fayt choked out.

Fayt gasped when he felt an steel arm wrap around his neck and a blade press to his flesh. He could feel his assailants breath hot against his right ear. After a few moments of pants, Albel spoke.

"You let your guard down like the fool you are. How disgraceful," breathed Albel, against Fayt's ear. Fayt felt an odd sensation go through him but ignored it.

"A-Albel, let me go," Fayt breathed out. Albel's arm almost cut off his air supply. The blade didn't help either.

A hot chuckle resounded against him. "Why don't you make me?"

Fayt did at some point figured he could, but didn't really want to try. He quickly shifted his sword and hit Albel on his side with the hilt. It didn't break Albel's grasp but it loosened it enough for Fayt to elbow him and meet sword for sword.

"Hmm, I knew there was a working brain somewhere in that skull," jibed Albel, as he started to circle Fayt, seemingly unaffected by being jabbed in the stomach.

Fayt looked tiredly at Albel while trying to keep up. "I'm not here to spar, Albel." He blinked rapidly, the downpour worsened. Albel didn't seem to bothered by the vicious rain.

"I'm not either," he answered back, with a clang against Fayt's sword. "I came to finish our conversation." He suddenly lunged and Fayt almost didn't avoid being skewered.

"Albel!" Fayt shouted annoyed.

"What?" Albel said, almost innocently. But in his case, it was the complete opposite.

Fayt only glared.

"Now hold your tongue and let me speak," Albel said, with another clang. "Men are greedy beasts who know no ends to a means. The conquer and kill and consume everything in sight. Kingdoms are no different."

"What about Aquaria?" asked Fayt, as he dodged another attack from Albel.

Even though it was dark and rain thundered down on them, Fayt could see Albel's face twist with contempt. "Aquaria? Ha! One could hardly start to call _that_ a kingdom. But we'll use that for an example for now."

Fayt rolled to the side as Albel started swing his katana in wide arcs. He stood up quickly and held out his blade in an defensive stance. "You call this talking?"

Albel shrugged with his steel clad shoulder. "Talking with benefits." Another flash of lightening revealed that crazed smirk he wore every now and then. "Anyway," another lunge, "one cannot have a kingdom without shedding blood. Blood must be split to conquer and maintain. There isn't a way around it. And peace," he brought his blade down fiercely to clash with Fayt's, "peace will always be temporary."

"This is where the greed of men's hearts interfere with your cherished peace," Albel said mockingly. "They want more land, more women, or wealth. There's so many follies foolish men choose to take up. Greed and cruelty are usually the fuel that burns the fire, the conditions that put loyal men to slaughter any who dare to resists their superior's wishes. I live in the blood of many. I took pleasure in doing my kingdom's work."

Fayt frowned at him and side stepped one of Albel's air slashes to attack him from the behind. It was easily guarded and it seemed as if Albel was always sizing him up, as though if he didn't keep up to date he would miss something. They began to circle each other once again, the swords occasionally touched all the while.

"Power rules all, so it shouldn't be any surprise when a ruler wants more of it," Albel continued, as he occasionally attacked Fayt. "It's when they get so gluttonous with power it controls them. I've have learnt that one must always be in control to be on their guard. The rest are fools."

Suddenly, Albel unleashed a flurry of sword swipes which Fayt managed to fend off. Fayt actually started to feel energized and attacked with some of his own flurries.

"Ha, not bad for a fool that sleeps surrounded by danger," Albel jeered.

Fayt ignored the taunt and focused on what move Albel would make next. "That still doesn't explain-"

"Palm of doom!"

Fayt almost cried out in surprise as he side stepped and blocked Albel's glowing claw with his sword. He then turned covering his back with his sword to change his perspective. That move had always shaken him when he saw it used.

"Scared, maggot?" Albel mocked.

"Not a chance." Fayt determinedly locked eyes with the older swordsman, and refused to back down. He maintained his attack stance and let out a very dangerous slash that Albel narrowly avoided.

After he recovered, he let out, "Hmph. Good, now I can really challenge you."

Though Fayt knew Albel probably couldn't see, he raised an eyebrow. "You were saying?"

"Ahh, yes…" Albel started up his predatory stalk again. "War. Glorious war. Every man fights for something, whether it be for his family or for personal pleasure."

"Speak for yourself."

Albel cocked his head to side slightly. "I do."

Fayt shook his head and took a quick step backwards as Albel's katana slashed downward towards his head. "I've noticed."

"Anyway, stop interrupting me fool," Albel snarled, as he scratched Fayt on his arm with his claw.

Fayt shook off the pain and looked up at him. "…" _He's the one interrupting himself._

"More like it, fool." Another attack, then a feint to the side with a well placed air slash. "Too slow, fool."

"Ugh," Fayt sounded, it really hurt. It didn't make it any better that he was wet and tired.

"There cannot be kingdoms without war. Everyone fights for their share so conflict will always be there. Why not profit off becoming stronger or even loot when it is unavoidable?"

"That still doesn't make it right!" Fayt shouted above the rain and thunder. He was really starting to tired out, and he had a feeling he would get sick. Maybe he should've waited until later.

"Who said it was right?" Albel said lightly. "I said it was unavoidable. Sooner or later, somewhere, there' s going to be a war with willing participants. What if the country going to war needs to go to war with another country to make them understand their plights?"

"No country ever has to go to war for anything!" Fayt yelled confidently. "Every matter can be sorted out through-"

Albel let out a loud evil laugh. "Through talking? Reasoning with the enemy? Playing nice? Surely, after all that has happened you do not still maintain that mentality."

Fayt glared at him and clanked his sword against Albel's.

"Surely, you jest?" The flash of lightening showed Albel's disbelief expression. The next flash of lightening showed his face went back to it usual emotionless mask. "You are a bigger fool than I first thought."

Without warning, Albel disappeared and Fayt found himself on his back. _Okay, I really wasn't expecting a roundhouse._ He scrambled to get up, but the ground had turned into mud and was extremely slippery. He also took into account of the six foot man who had somehow wrestled his arm underneath him on his side, and had his other arm being held at the wrist with the one underneath him in a steel grip. The Crimson Scourge bit into his neck once again, only it pressed a little harder.

"Is wrong for a country to go to war because of low food supplies?" Albel hissed into Fayt's ear. "Or if their honor has been made a mockery of? Or just because their neighbors won't share? Or look down upon as if them can't be bothered with them? Or because their neighbors pilfer off of their hard work and give them less than they deserve?"

Fayt struggled to breathe and felt a burning sensation in his throat. It happened to be accompanied by the odd sensation from earlier as well.

"Well… that's… not… fair…" Fayt gasped. Rain was in his eyes and in his nostrils, and he wondered if Albel was just as uncomfortable as he was. Cold, wet, tired, and now Fayt felt hunger.

"Life isn't fair and never will be," Albel whispered, in his ear. Albel leaned over him and put a leg across his. Fayt looked out the corner of his eye to see Mr. Wicked lean in close to his face. "Stop denying what you already know. Life is struggle, pain, and blood. I just make the best of it. A person has to watch their back because anyone will stab you in it if you have one. You understand now, _Fayt_?"

Fayt unconsciously shivered and nodded.

"Good." Albel removed his death grip and blade as he stood up. He glanced at Fayt one last time. "Hmph." He walked away.

Fayt sat up and felt around for his sword. He felt it near his head and thought about how amusing it must've been to Albel to have his weapons lying so close to him. He got up and trudged slowly back to the inn.

--

"What the hell happened to you!" Cliff's voice grated on Fayt's ears and Fayt glared at him.

He wasn't in the mood at moment. He sniffled.

"You wouldn't to have happened to be rolling in the mud with a certain _wicked_ person have you?" Cliff questioned.

Fayt waved him off and started upstairs. He stripped off his dirty clothing, and promised himself to apologize to the inn maids later, and took a bath. On the way back to his room his passed Albel.

"Goodnight," Fayt said softly.

Albel just looked as though he were studying him. "Night, fool." He went back to his own room.

Fayt just shook his head and went to his own room to sleep. On the way to unconsciousness, he wondered why Albel said his name the way he had.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Bah," Albel muttered, as he got up.

He felt as if his body died a horrible death and just returned to the land of the living. Last night he knowingly pushed himself to the limits. He'd been so tired that he hadn't even graced the blonde gorilla with a comment when he entered the inn. However, Albel did find it amusing when Cliff at just stared at first. When he recovered, he mockingly inquired about Albel's mental health. Albel just sneered, knowing he looked mentally questionable.

Albel smirked thinking of the inn maids that shrieked when they saw him. He came in casually from a storm covered in mud and blood. Albel didn't care or mind what people thought. They would always think him mad one way or another. Why not encourage them to think him mad. They'd stay out of his way better. Besides, Cliff's expression was priceless.

_Stupid maggot,_ Albel thought.

His muscles ached and he blamed Fayt for tempting him with a spar. Yes, he'd entertained himself with the local monsters. It didn't take half the skill and energy it would've with Fayt. But then he had saw the boy sleeping under the tree… Such a tempting prospect. How could he resist? He frowned when he noted he started thinking about the boy again.

"Moving on," he growled, to himself.

He shook his head experimentally to see if he would have to tread carefully during the day. He didn't want to move and suddenly feel his head cave in. Luckily, he only had a minor headache. Albel checked himself over and began to start his day.

--

Fayt woke feeling as if his head was on the floor instead of on his shoulders. The pain made his body feel foreign and sickly. Every time he shifted, something jarred out of place. At least that's how it felt. He knew yesterday tomorrow would hurt and it did.

"Urgh," Fayt groaned, while he gingerly clutched his head with slightly raw hands.

He warily cracked open an eye and mentally congratulated himself on closing the shutters before he went to sleep. It took him a minute or two to pull himself into a sitting positing. Yet, when he attained the position, he fervently wished he remained lying down.

"Albel…" Fayt muttered. He blamed the snarky swordsman for making him spar yesterday.

Twenty minutes later, he stood with a hand on the headboard for balance. He looked around for the leather slippers he'd borrowed from Cliff. They were of course, bigger than what he usually wore, but his boots had to be cleaned. Mud and blood covered him last night, so he had to change into his 'extra' clothes.

Fayt was on his way to relieve himself when he stopped, alarmed and gaped at his reflection in the floor mirror. Fayt had a bluish bruise on the left side of his neck and under his jaw. He touched it and flinched. _Fucking steel arm, _Fayt thought crossly. He noticed that sparring in a thunderstorm with a sociopath that wielded an evil, talking katana and a steel arm with claws had it repercussions. He took advantage of the lengthy mirror and discovered an unhealthy amount of bruises on his body. He vaguely wondered how he would make it through the day.

That's not to mention how much he would fussed over by his team mates. Nonetheless, he knew concern would be well founded. He had bags under his eyes and his complexion took on a sickly yellow color. He suddenly did something between a sneeze and a cough. Fayt almost crumpled in pain; it felt as if his brain tried to jump out his head through his eyes.

"Damn it," Fayt swore, with a withering glance at his reflection.

After he gathered his wits he decided to eat breakfast. Fayt skipped showing since he'd already did a few hours ago. Plus it would've been very uncomfortable. Though the prospect of his team mates seeing him in that condition wouldn't be a walk in the park.

When he went to the bathroom his smiled at the autograph on the back of his shirt. The memory of Peppita autographing his shirt brought a smile to his lips; pain forgotten. He even turned to see it properly before he left. He almost laughed at the silly happy face.

Now that he was up and moving, his body didn't feel so bad after stretching the muscles with a walk around the room. He then walked out into the empty hallway. He continuously fingered the bandage he'd taped to his neck last night. Fayt didn't feel like seeking out the help out one of the maids because they were extremely chatty. All he had wanted to do was shower and sleep. He didn't have the patience to have dealt with them.

Fayt was lost in thought about he and Albel's 'conversation' when he abruptly bumped into someone. He heard the light sound of steel.

"Has your eyesight left you?" Albel demanded, as he glared at Fayt while he re-sheathed his sword.

Fayt had stumbled back against the wall and didn't notice he was staring at Albel. Albel had no bruises, no sleep deprived bags under his eyes, and he didn't appear to be sick. Sometimes, Fayt doubted Albel was human. _Maybe it's a Elicorrian thing…_ He almost recoiled when Albel flesh hand reached towards his neck.

"Why didn't you heal yourself?" Albel fixed him with a stern stare while he toyed with the bandage Fayt hadn't noticed came loose.

Fayt had felt too tired and sleepily befuddled to even try to attempt Symbology. Besides, why heal a minor cut that could easily heal on its own? Fayt didn't like to use Symbology unnecessarily. He said as much to Albel.

"Hmph. Thought you were stronger than that," Albel replied derisively.

However, Fayt felt it lacked its usual bite. _Maybe he's tired too,_ thought Fayt. Thought Albel appeared nothing short of his _Wicked _title. Fayt didn't give in to Albel's obvious goad and shrugged in his own answer.

"Come on," Albel said simply. He turned on his heel and walked back where he came from.

Fayt dumbly stared after him before he willed his feet to follow the man. A few seconds later, Fayt found himself outside Albel's open doorway. Albel had his back to him as he searched through his sack. Fayt was extremely confused to as to why he was there. If Albel was going to ignore him…

"Albel, what do you-"

"Can you ever stop sputtering your idiocies?" Albel asked irritated. "Now get in here and close the door."

Fayt frowned at himself when he automatically complied and stood uneasily in front of the door. The produced feelings of relief and apprehension in Fayt. Both feelings ruled for dominance as he tried not to fidget.

"Stop fidgeting and sit down," Albel continued to order.

Fayt glared at Albel's back. _How did he know?_ He then looked around and saw no chairs. The only thing he could sit on was…

"The bed?" Fayt blurted out. He didn't know why the idea made him uncomfortable.

Albel paused his movements before he snarled, "What do you think?"

Fayt went over to the plain bed and wondered why he felt so strange. His stomach decided it wanted to get antsy. He guessed his heart wanted to jump in when it started to beat wildly. Fayt convinced himself that it was only because he felt he was invading Albel's personal space. Even though many people stayed there, Fayt figured it was always someone's personal space for as long as they occupied it. The sudden sagging of the space next to him jerked him out of his musings.

He turned to see an expressionless Albel with a pewter jar in hand. Fayt blinked when Albel painfully ripped the hanging bandage off his neck. It was then Fayt noticed the gauze, a circular metal object, and bowel of extremely clean looking water sat beside Albel with a wash cloth.

"Uh…" Fayt sounded, unsure of what to say.

"Sit still and let me clean it," Albel said business like, while he put the jar in his lap.

Fayt logically concluded that jar held some sort of salve in it. He frowned and wondered did Albel really think he was stupid. "I cleaned the cut last night."

Albel gave him an annoyed look. "Where did you get the water to clean it?"

Fayt thought. "Outside of here. In the back where they have the barrels at," he answered.

The older man glared down at Fayt. "You stupid fool. You should always be kept up to date with a location's information."

"What do you mean?"

"There's a severe sickness going around. And your innocent cut looks questionable." Albel raised an eyebrow at it.

Fayt touched it and winced. "I didn't notice."

Albel rolled his eyes and said, "What you don't notice could fill books."

"Hey!" Fayt exclaimed, offended.

Albel poked Fayt's cut with his claw and made Fayt shrink back with a low yelp. "Now sit still or I'll let you on your sickly way."

Fayt did as he was told and was surprised by the gentleness Albel displayed. He'd had opened Fayt palms and squeezed some strange juice onto them, and then massaged it into his skin. Fayt restrained the moans that threatened to escape him, and felt nervous sitting so close to Albel. His hands feeling better, Albel started on his neck.

Somewhere along the way, Fayt had closed his eyes and his senses had heightened. He could smell lye on Albel, and though it wasn't exactly pleasant, Fayt thought it fit him. No one really had much choice in what scent soap was, especially in towns that had known poverty. 'Sweet smelling soap' as the poor people called it, usually was only available to rich people.

Suddenly, he felt Albel shift closer to him. So close that Fayt smelt blueberries on his breath. _I never knew he liked those. _He didn't have much more time to think because Albel's hot breath continuously skimmed over his face and neck. Fayt fought not blush when fingers and claw points lightly glided across his flesh. When Albel got the gauze around his neck the first time, Fayt noticeably shivered but didn't make a sound. Well, besides the intense breath he let out through his nose.

_I'm such an idiot, _Fayt thought embarrassed. He didn't even know where all the strange feelings were coming from. That itself was enough to make him slightly nervous. Like why was he embarrassed? It was just Albel. _Then why do I feel like this?_

"Cold?"

Fayt opened his eyes at the playful tone and saw Albel's eyes crinkled with amusement. Those red eyes were so close to his own, he could see Albel's eyes were a deep scarlet hue. Like blood. Though as Fayt blinked he noticed that he _was_ cold. Well, except for the places that were usually warm. Fayt could just feel another blush trying to climb up his neck and decided to change the topic.

"A little bit," Fayt confessed, as he clenched his hands into fists and felt icy fingers touch the warm palm. "Hey, why are you saving me from a sickly death, Albel?"

Albel sent him a sharp glance before he continued to wrap Fayt's neck. "I can't have some measly disease killing you before I do." Albel smirked at Fayt.

Despite the very possible threat, Fayt smiled. He knew it was a mistake before he even did it.

"Stop smiling, maggot!" Albel snapped. He jerked the gauze around Fayt's neck causing the boy to choke on his giggles.

Fayt tried to put up his hands in surrender. "Sorry, I'll appear depressively ill." Fayt mockingly appeared sick and sad.

Fayt almost missed the twitch at the corner of Albel's mouth. However, a heated glare replaced the twitch. Albel yanked the gauze again so that Fayt had to struggle to look up at him.

"You know, worm, I can reopen that wound quite easily," Albel hissed threateningly.

Fayt's eyes teared slightly since he was suffocating yet again in the past twenty four hours. Albel could be scary at times.

"You could," Fayt breathed, as he felt his chest rattle. "But where's the challenge killing a sick man?" Fayt knew he could always get the older man to back off if he challenged him.

Albel gave him a long measured look before he released him. "Hmph." He finished wrapping the gauze, and it was surprisingly comfortably snug instead of tight.

"What's that?" Fayt asked, as he looked dubiously at the round metal.

"It's a collar." Albel held it up in Fayt line of sight. "It helps you heal, and prevents freezing and paralysis. It'll also keep those worms from hoarding around you all day."

Fayt would've wondered at Albel's strange display of 'Albel like' concern but he was taken with the collar. The bluish metal had a large square, green stone on the front of it. It looked very nice and appeared to be multifaceted. Fayt also noticed it matched his eyes. He thought it was strange he'd never seen Albel wear it. _Matter of fact, I don't think I've seen this in stores._

Albel regarded him coolly. "Does it matter?"

He then put the collar around Fayt's neck and closed the clasp shut on the back of it. Fayt started to feel better instantly and went to go look in Albel's small room mirror. It looked strange but it seemed to fit him perfectly. He felt the tingle of healing magic when he touched the jade square. The collar also covered the gauze completely.

He was startled when Albel appeared behind him abruptly. "The sooner you're better, the sooner we can have a _real_ fight, fool."

Fayt eyed him and smiled softly. "I can't wait."

--

Fayt left Albel's room while the other man roughly pushed past him. He heard Albel vaguely mutter something close to, "Pathetic excuses for monsters." Fayt had ascertained from that that Albel would go train. He, himself saw his yellowish complexion returning to normal and went to lay down for another hour or two. He didn't want his friends spazzing when they saw him. The collar only covered his neck, and the rest of his skin couldn't be hidden. He knew Cliff would sit on him all day if it kept him in bed.

Fayt shuddered and closed his eyes.

--

Fayt awoke generally feeling and looking better. He'd hoped that everyone would've had their breakfast and already went out into town. He quietly peered out his door before he stepped out. Satisfied it was safe, he stepped into the hall. Where he was practically knocked over by a small someone.

"Hey! Fayt!" Roger screamed, in his ear.

Fayt shoved hard at him. "Not so loud, Roger!"

Roger frowned down at him. "Where'd you get that from? Can you take me out to do some manly fishing today? Sohpia wants a great man like me to help fetch the bacon for tonight's dinner. Why are you wearing those strange clothes? Are you okay, you look really sick."

Fayt's mind spun at the boy's constant barrage of questions. "I got it from Albel. No, I can't. I'm not feeling well today. My other clothes got extremely dirty. And no, I think I have a cold." Fayt stood and dusted himself off. Roger looked a little wide eyed.

"Does Albel like you or something? Whadda mean you're not feeling well? Don't be a wuss. Oh yeah, what's that on your back?" He rudely yanked Fayt around. "Eww, that happy face looks really ugly. So what you have a cold, you'll get better! Come with me!" Roger tried to drag Fayt down the hall.

Fayt jerked his hand out of Roger's unexpectedly strong grip. "No, I'm not going. Get Cliff to go with you!" Fayt definitely didn't feel like babysitting today.

Roger stomped and pouted with his chest puffed out. _Geeze…_ "I don't wanna go with Cliff! I wanna go with you! Besides, all Cliff wants is me to say lame lines to get girls. Of course, I don't have to do that because I'm ssssoooo manly!"

Fayt backed away from Roger. "I'm not going, Roger. And that's that." Fayt felt annoyed that he was being harassed by a little raccoon chauvinist in the morning. He crossed his arms over his chest.

Roger glared at him. "You sound just like my parents! Fine! Don't go! But you'll pay for this!" He shook his fist at him then disappeared down the stairs.

"Sheesh…" Fayt sounded, as he hoped he wouldn't have any more encounters with _anyone_ he knew. He leaned back against the wall and sighed.

"You okay, Fayt? You look a little peaky."

Fayt reluctantly opened his eyes to see Maria with a concerned expression on her face. "I'm fine."

She gave him once over. "Hmm, maybe you should eat something."

Fayt tried to wave her off. "It's nothing, I'm fine really."

Maria gave him a little push towards the stairs. "Go eat. _Now._" She booked no arguments.

Fayt mentally growled at being treated like Roger should've. Maria could be like a bossy older sister at times. He walked downstairs and was greeted by Cliff.

"Shit, Fayt. You look like hell," Cliff commented, as he finished his own breakfast. Fayt always said no food stood a chance in front of Cliff.

"Such encouraging words," Maria said, sarcastically. She looked sharply from Fayt to Cliff. "Make sure he eats."

"I'm not a kid!" Fayt protested, to a swinging doorway. He looked back at Cliff who had a huge grin on face.

"Pull up a chair." Cliff waved his hand invitingly over the table.

Fayt and sighed and moved over to the table. He went to sit opposite of Cliff when he got a hard shove that sent him to the floor.

"Roger! Whadda think you're doing!" Cliff yelled.

Fayt got up and glared at the swinging doorway again.

"The nerve of that kid! You okay?"

Fayt peered over the table and saw Cliff's gray eyes, and blonde hair. He stood up and sat down. "AHHHH!"

Every head in the dining area swung towards him. It was unbelievable pain in his ass. He vaguely saw Cliff jump up through tear blurred eyes.

"Come on," Cliff said, with an arm under his own to support him.

He felt Cliff half drag him upstairs and into a room. Fayt didn't know whose it was but he was bent over a dresser. _How lewd is this?_ Fayt thought ironically, being briefly reminding of his morning visit with Albel. A visit that wasn't lewd at all but somehow connected to him being bent over like a virgin sacrifice now.

At first it sounded like Cliff was choking, but then Fayt noticed it was stifled laughter.

"What's so fucking funny?" Fayt said indignantly.

"Well, it seems you have porcupine needles in your ass."

"What?"

Cliff finally burst out laughing. "That kid must've put a porcupine on your chair when he knocked you over. What'd you do to him?"

Fayt felt more than incredulously engulf him. "What _I_ did to _him?_"

"Okay, okay," Cliff chuckled, full of mirth. "I'm going to have to take them out with tweezers."

"Tweezers?" Fayt squeaked.

Cliff chuckled again. "Yes, tweezers. I need my hands for the ladies. Oh yeah, squeaking doesn't become you, Fayt."

Fayt felt his face burn. "Just get it over with."

"No problem."

---

Albel came in the inn to see if Fayt was feeling well enough to go training with him. He had given the boy ample time to recover so it shouldn't be too much of a hassle to find him. He looked around town and hadn't seen Fayt. He'd run into the blue haired control freak at the weapon shop though. Maria told him Fayt was probably still eating breakfast. He didn't stop to thank her. No reason to; he would've found Fayt eventually.

_She probably made him eat,_ Albel thought with a snort.

When he ventured to the second floor of the inn, he heard strangely familiar cries. Cries that sounded like Fayt. _Interesting…_

He pressed his ear to the tell tell door and it was confirmed. It _was_ Fayt.

"Not so hard!"

Albel rolled his eyes, most definitely Fayt.

"Be still and it won't hurt so much. Besides, it just a little prick."

Albel almost gasped at the sound of Cliff's voice. Not only that, the sexual innuendo was thick in the air. _Fayt couldn't possibly… Not with that blonde maggot!_ Albel don't know why the idea repulsed him… Well he did. However, he knew it was none of his business of who Fayt chose to bed. But his curiosity got the best of him.

He quietly opened the door and peered inside. The first thing Albel saw Cliff's hulking figure and Fayt apparently bent over in front of him. Suddenly, Cliff bent over and pulled back sharply, while he kept a firm hand on Fayt's hip. Albel heard Fayt's sharp intake of breath and felt irrational rage.

_Fayt could do better than that stupid maggot!_ Albel thought acidly. _Like you?_ A voice taunted him in his head. Albel breathed in deeply and closed the door, shoving all voices aside in his head.

He went to go train alone.

--

"You all right now?" Cliff said, in a sickenly sweet voice.

"Shut up," Fayt snapped, embarrassed and angry.

After Cliff had told Fayt to take off his pants since the needles would come out better if cloth wasn't obstructing the way. Fayt had adamantly refused until Cliff pulled a needle out. Cliff also said he still would have to put band aids all across his ass. Fayt knew it was a very bad day.

He rubbed his behind and promptly headed for the door.

"Going somewhere?" Cliff asked, as looked ready to pounce Fayt in a second.

"I'm gong to lay down," Fayt assured Cliff.

That seemed to please the Klausian because Cliff visibly relaxed. "Good, I'll bring up your food, all right?"

Fayt just nodded and headed out to his room.

--

Fayt had woken from his daylong nap and felt energized. He'd told Cliff to leave him alone and that he wouldn't go out. His protests finally won out and the man left him alone. Fayt wondered how life would now be without everyone around. It would be strange and he didn't know if he could just act like nothing ever happened. He walked over to mirror to look at himself.

He looked normal and felt it too. Maybe he should go train since he had nothing else better to do. Better than mope around the inn all day thinking in circles. He walked out of his room and into someone, _again_. He wished the halls were wider. He was roughly shoved against the wall. _Is the whole world against me?_

"Still can't see, eh, fool?"

Fayt looked up to see a very cold look in his direction. He stood up and straight and noticed how Albel seemed more agitated than usual. For him anyway. "Want to go train?"

"I don't feel like babysitting tonight. Besides you'll slow me down," Albel sneered. "If you want to train, go ask that blonde maggot who's always drooling over you."

"Cliff? I don't even know where he's at!"

"Why don't you look in your bed?" Albel started to walk off, when Fayt grabbed his arm tightly.

"What're you talking about?"

Albel hit Fayt hard in his abdomen with the hilt of his sword. "Nothing of importance. Why don't you just go back with him? You'd never have to watch your back again. Seeing as he'll always be right behind you."

Albel strode angrily away leaving Fayt more confused than he had been all day. _Does he think I'm sleeping with Cliff? Eww, he's like my older brother!_ Fayt would've gone after Albel, but he didn't want to test Albel's limitless probability of violence. He went back into his room confused and upset with the world. People kept expecting things from him and it was getting annoying. He decided to clear his mind by writing.

At first he didn't know what to write about. But then, he knew. _From the beginning._

Fayt started with:

We were on vacation… 


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Fayt had avoided Albel for the past three days. They took Roger back to his parents, and Fayt was extremely grateful they would still have him. He didn't know what he'd do if they recommended that Roger stay with them. Peppita had asked him why they were still on Elicoor and he told her he wanted to see them all to their homes. Fayt never knew if it would the last time they all saw each other and he didn't want to take that chance. He wanted all their last memories to be pleasant ones and if he was honest with himself, he didn't want to part from any of them.

He suddenly looked wearily over to Albel, who strangely held a lead in front of everyone. Fayt really wondered what Albel thought about him. About him and Cliff to be precise, even though there wasn't even an him and Cliff. Fayt also wondered what happened to Albel for him to draw such conclusions. He knew the man would never say the things he did without something backing it.

"Can't wait to get away from him either, eh?"

Fayt turned to see Cliff's neck. He looked up. "Uh, well, Albel's not so bad."

Cliff's eyebrow rose skeptically. "You sure about that? He nearly killed you the other day when you both came in from the storm."

Fayt must've had an confused expression because Cliff then said, "Underneath the mud and blood, I saw bruises already begin to form, Fayt. You have delicate skin, you know that?" He mockingly ran a finger down Fayt's neck.

Fayt jerked and glared at him. "I do not! My skin is just more susceptible to broken blood vessels."

Cliff laughed, which caused a certain figure in Fayt peripheral vision to stop and turn. "Broken blood vessels? Hell, Fayt, that's the description of bruises."

Fayt restrained himself from looking at Albel. "Not necessarily."

Cliff raised another eyebrow at him. "We're not getting into technicalities now, are we?"

"Well…"

"My ears are fit to fall from my head if you two don't stop your foolish chattering!" Albel snapped, as he raged over the hill.

Everyone in the party stopped and looked after him.

"Jeeze, someone sounds cranky," Maria commented shrewdly.

"Well, I _am_ tired," Peppita said, as she rubbed her eyes with a yawn.

"Aquaria can't be _that_ far, right?" Mirage surveyed the land with her arms crossed.

"Fayt?" Cliff's gray eyes and everyone else's were on him.

He scratched his head. "Uh, the it'll be dark in a few minutes. I guess it would be safe to set up camp then."

"And him?" Nel looked over to the horizon where Albel went.

Fayt sighed. He couldn't put it off forever. "I'll go get him."

--

Fayt walked over the hill and didn't see Albel anywhere. The sun was already fading into the back as the moon came to pick up it's shift. He walked down by the stream and threw water over his face. He looked around again. No Albel. He'd have to call around for him. Fayt wasn't too concerned with any monsters following the sound. He could handle them easily.

"Albel!" Fayt shouted. "Are you there? Albel!"

"Giving away your position? Fool," came a low voice, from a tree a little ways from Fayt.

"I can handle myself," Fayt said curtly. "Where were you?"

Albel stepped into the dim light looking malevolent as ever. He glanced back at the trees and then back to Fayt. "Taking a piss, what's it to ya?"

Fayt blushed at his bluntness. He threw more water on his face to hide his blush even though it was dark Fayt was sure Albel could see it. "Sorry, to disturb you," he mumbled. Abruptly, he felt cold steel on his neck above the collar. All to familiar with the blade touching him, Fayt frowned irritably.

"I could kill you now, you know."

"Haven't we been over this before?" Fayt glared at his reflection because the blade was pressed against him in a way where it was a good idea not to move. He really wanted to glare at Albel. "If you wanted me dead, I would've been a long time ago."

There was silence for a little while, and Fayt could feel Albel's eyes burn into him. Then suddenly a snort and the sword was gone. Fayt sighed but it was short lived when a boot kicked him in his stomach and he got sent sprawled into the water, face first.

Fayt recovered fast and kicked Albel's leg out from under him. Fayt then quickly pulled out his blade and straddled Albel's lap leant over the older man with his blade pressed against _his_ neck. Fayt had one palm on the ground beside Albel's head and the other held the sword horizontally across Albel's neck.

Fayt was assaulted by many feelings, emotions, and thoughts, but one thing did stand out. Anger. Albel's eyes had slightly widened but the expressionless mask was back and it irritated Fayt.

"Going to finish the job, maggot?" Albel taunted him, completely unaffected by Fayt's anger.

Fayt's sword arm shook with frustration and just for a moment he wanted to prove Albel wrong. To slit his neck and watch the blood flow. To sit back in satisfaction that he called Albel's bluff. To contemptuously look down at the dying man with the expression of 'I told you I could'. But he didn't, instead he leaned down and…

Wait.

Now Albel's eyes were really wide. Fayt had no doubt his were too. He'd quickly stood up with a shaky breath and backed up several feet. "We've set up camp over t-the hill, we'll complete o-our journey to A-Aquaria in the morning," he stuttered, as if drunk. He nodded curtly, turned, and awkwardly walked back over the hill.

_Did I just… almost kiss him?_

---

_Did that maggot just almost kiss me?_ Albel thought confusedly, as he sat up.

He sat there for a moment and contemplated Fayt's actions. He was baffled by Fayt almost kissing him, but when the boy had caught him off guard, _how miraculous is **that**,_ Albel thought with snort, and he'd seen the blood lust in Fayt's eyes… Now he knew for sure Fayt was as untainted as he thought him to be. If he was provoked the right way… Maybe Albel could get the most difficult fight out of the blue haired boy.

Albel lifted a finger to his neck and felt around.

"He didn't even cut me… He's way too soft for his own good." Albel looked at the hill and saw the glow from the firelight. He got up and walked to go keep watch over the ones who should be praising him for guarding them. _Useless worms._

--

Fayt stretched and yawned while he rubbed his eyes. The heat was intense lately, and it appeared to be Summer in Elicoor. He wore the same outfit he had on a few days ago when he was sick. He didn't know how he recovered so fast from everything, but he had a feeling it had something to with the collar around his neck.

"You should get some rest," Cliff said, with concern lacing the statement.

Fayt looked down and was mildly shocked to see him shirtless. _He must be really hot._ Fayt saw the sweat droplets on Cliff's forehead and guessed that was the reason for the change of clothes. He vaguely wondered how someone could have so many muscles, when Cliff's voice broke into his thoughts.

"See something distasteful?" smiled Cliff, as he pretended to look himself over.

Fayt didn't even know that was staring. "Everything looks good." Fayt felt like he could have bitten his tongue off and was glad everyone else was out cold. He looked down at an interesting patch of grass at Cliff's feet, while he felt a blush creep up his neck.

"Gee Fayt, flattery gets you everywhere," Cliff chuckled, with mirth. "If you keep giving an old man like me compliments like that, I just might get an ego."

"Might get one? Too late for that," Fayt commented sarcastically. "Besides, you're not old. You were just born before others."

The humor in Cliff's face faded. "Is that right?" he asked quietly. "You don't think I'm old, eh?"

"No," Fayt said seriously, while he shook of his head. "Why should I?"

Cliff made a noise in the back of throat and regarded Fayt thoughtfully. "Since I know you're a truthful kind of guy, I know I won't have any trouble pulling the ladies when I get time."

Fayt rolled his eyes when he suddenly heard a snort.

"Not everyone wants you, worm." Albel loomed out the darkness, and reminded Fayt of a specific Executioner "Anyone who does must be dafter than a cow who thinks it can chew stone." He sat down half turned towards them.

Cliff scowled in Albel's direction. "What's that girly man? Got a draft up your skirt?"

"What worm?" Albel hissed, with his hand on his sword hilt.

"You heard me, bast-"

"Hey!" Fayt whispered fiercely. "Some people are trying to sleep."

Cliff and Albel had the most ridiculous stare down contest before Cliff turned away with a snort of disgust to lie down. Albel smirked with a triumphant, "Hmph." And apparently thought himself to be the victor of their 'stare down' contest. His red eyes briefly rested on Fayt before he turned his head towards the darkness.

Fayt sighed and hoped the next day wouldn't be so worrisome.

--

Hope was decidedly too much, Fayt thought as Cliff and Albel bickered about the monsters they encountered on the way. Cliff supposedly would hog all the fun and Albel would supposedly get the way. It was ridiculous and stupid.

"All right you two need to stop it now!" Nel said, in her authoritive voice. "You sound like little boys bickering over who can get covered in the most dirt!"

"I can handle him, Nel!"

"Quiet, you Aquarian wench!"

"You Airyglyhian –"

"That's it, the next person to speak will be silenced until I see fit to remove it from them." Sophia glared at the three daring them to say something.

All three took a good look at one another and strode off in the same direction evenly spaced apart. Adray's booming laugh startled Fayt and Maria while Mirage just looked bewilderedly at the huge man.

"I didn't think you had it in you, missy," Adray said approvingly, with eyes that twinkled with amusement in Sophia's direction.

Sophia blushed, but replied steadily. "Hell, someone had to do it."

Fayt figured he'd never stop being surprised by everyone around him no matter how long he knew them. Adray just continued to laugh while Mirage just ogled Sophia.

--

Upon their arrival at the castle, Albel had snapped at a few unlucky servants. Fayt had just about enough of the moody man and grabbed him while the others weren't around into an alcove.

"Just what the hell is wrong with you?"

Albel looked extremely angry at being handle in such a way and seemed tempted to act in some violence. However, he leaned back against the wall casually and glared at Fayt. "Come to molest my person again?"

Fayt opened and closed his mouth several times. He didn't expect that to come out Albel's mouth. However, he didn't back down, he glared determinedly at Albel.

"Have you?" Albel's tone grew playful and curious.

Fayt willed himself not to get red and replied tersely, "No. I came to see what's bothering you so much that you have to verbally attack everyone that comes within your sight."

Albel suddenly glared. "I don't need your useless concern. Mind your own business."

"It _is_ my business!"

"How is _that_, maggot?"

"Because-"

"What? You feel sympathy for those I've slaughtered with my tongue?"

Fayt opened his mouth to answer when he closed it abruptly. _Was he **trying** to imply something with is words?_

"Would you like to be _licked_?"

_In what way?_ Fayt's mind asked. However, the boy himself blinked and wondered was Albel coming on to him. "H-Huh?"

"Tsk, tsk," Albel clicked disapprovingly. "Cliff wouldn't appreciate you giving your wares away now would he?"

Fayt jerked back. "I have nothing to do with Cliff. We're just friends!"

"You sure?" A predatory glint had invaded red eyes and Fayt gulped.

"Of course!" Fayt said quickly.

Albel stepped a little too close for Fayt's comfort and he made to move back when Albel's bone crushing grip wrapped itself around his wrist. "Strange, I've seen otherwise."

Fayt shook his head. "There's nothing you could've have possibly seen to implicate-"

Albel disgustedly shook him loose. "Liar. I never thought you'd be one to lie, worm. Then again, as rare as it is, I am sometimes wrong."

"What?" Fayt blurted out. "I'm not lying!"

"Sure, worm."

Fayt didn't even know why he wanted to prove the point to Albel so much, but he didn't stop. "I'm not!"

"Stop lying, maggot! I don't want to hear anything you've got to say!" Albel's face had a red tint to it and he appeared to fix hatred on the collar he'd given Fayt.

"FINE!" Fayt glanced at Albel in revulsion and irritation then stalked out the castle.

He stopped outside the castle walls and paced while he took in deep breaths of air. He finally slumped against the wall and closed his eyes with a resigned sigh. Maybe seeing everyone home was a mistake.

"Hey kid, you okay?"

Fayt opened eyes and saw gray ones very close to own stare back at him. "Yeah, I just need to walk around. I'll see the queen later, I'm not in a good mood."

He walked off into the city to get his mind off he and Albel's argument. Maybe find out more about the collar around his neck.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Fayt wandered around Aquaria and smiled at the people he knew. It was forced though, he still felt irritable. He was somewhat surprised that Cliff hadn't followed him, the man did look as though he had wanted to. Just to make the previous thought truer, Fayt checked over his shoulder just in case. Instead, he was startled by Nel about to come up the street with Clair attached to her hip. Tynave and Farlene trailed behind them.

"So it has been peaceful lately?" Nel asked Clair. Suddenly, her eyes lit up with recognition and exclaimed, "Oh!"

Clair frowned in confusion until she saw Fayt too. "Fayt," she greeted, a warm smile graced her features. When she had stopped, Tynave almost collided into her and Farlene nearly tripped in order to avoid falling on Tynave.

_All this fuss over **me**?_ Fayt thought, unsure of what he felt.

"Are you well, Fayt?" Clair inquired politely.

Farlene and Tynave flanked Nel and grinned in grateful thanks at Fayt. He was glad he was able to bring her back whole and alive, but he rather felt Nel had more to do with that than he did.

"Yes, thank you, Clair. I'm just getting some air," he replied, as he smiled truly at all of them. He thought that perhaps he was beginning to feel better.

"That's a pretty gem there," Farlene commented, with a gesture at his collar. Fayt inwardly winced, he forgot how high pitched her voice was. "It must be mighty powerful too. I can feel the energy waves radiating from it!"

Fayt unconsciously touched the jade stone and the energy tingle in his fingertips once again. "Not really." He then explained the properties of the collar.

"Use your head, Fayt," Nel said, as tactfully as one could with her arms crossed and narrowed eyes, "it obviously does more than you say it does."

"Yeah," Clair agreed. "Where'd you get it from?"

Fayt was slightly hesitant; no one reacted to Albel's name positively. Not that they didn't have reason. It was Nel's reaction he was afraid of. "I got it from Albel."

It would've been comical if they hadn't been dead serious, but all four women had alarmed expressions. "In that case," Nel said, with a wary glance at the 'once pretty gem', "you should get it checked out at the workshop. No telling what stipulations that could really be on that thing."

"I'm surprised you actually put it on." Farlene stared at him.

"Come on, you don't really think-"

"I don't think, I _know_," Nel stated firmly, with a finality that disturbed Fayt. "Get that checked out." She continued on by him with Clair.

Farlene and Tynave followed their idols, but Tynave stopped to turn back. "The queen says she would like you to be in her presence before you leave, but don't rush yourself!" She smiled and turned back around.

Fayt smiled feebly and waved at them. He found a stoop to sit on outside someone's house. He thought over some of the rumors and things he had heard about Albel. People all over Elicoor had heard of his name and thought he lived up to his Wicked title. Was he really as heartless as everyone made him out to be? He certainly seemed like it. Had his inner hatred become so severe that he was totally unfeeling?

_It wouldn't be a surprise,_ Fayt thought. He knew what constant war and violence could do to one's psyche. There were times where he felt so much despair and loathing, he wished he could stop feeling altogether. So many things that had to be done because 'there was no other choice'. Fayt shuddered.

He had seen hatred so pure, he didn't know whether to shrink back to avoid it or just return the sentiments. He didn't doubt that when he went back to earth people who throw hatred and disgust full heartedly in his direction. No doubt his family's name would be tarnished and looked upon in suspicion. _And Sophia and my mother Ryoko…_

Fayt sighed deeply. Matters were completely difficult to consider in the universe, since no matter the planet he was on his problems would continue to follow him. He rubbed his eyes and told himself that he would no longer brood for the day. There were just too many things to sulk about and sulking wasn't his thing.

--

Fayt arrived at the busy workshop and looked around. Rigel continuously stuffed her face with some unknown food while the Killer Chef sharpened his knives madly. Fayt sometimes wondered if the chef was a war veteran or something. He sure appeared to be so. He sat down a box near the counter and wonder who he had stationed there.

"You look unwell."

Fayt looked up into beautifully mysterious eyes of Misty Lear. She straightened her robes and sat next to him on another box. He expected her to look like a kindly older woman. However, up close, she had a extremely attractive face and didn't look a day over thirty. She smiled at him.

"I'm fine," Fayt said, somewhat uneasy about her being so close to him. As if she could see right through his polite façade. Usually she kept entirely to herself and he could begin to see why. Her youth was questioned by many. Now that he saw her in his perspective… Yeah, they had a reason to suspect a _real_ potion of youth.

Misty chuckled. "My beauty astonishes you. As it does everyone else. People can tell I've lived for a while but no one knows my real age. I love to keep them baffled." She winked conspiratorially at him and Fayt couldn't restrain the laugh that escaped him.

Misty brightened and looked curiously at his collar. "Hmm, you must have great friends."

Fayt looked at her with incomprehension stamped across his face. "What do you mean?"

"That collar…" Misty trailed off. "It's emitting strong energy waves."

Fayt blushed slightly. "About that…" He had told her about the collar while he purposely left out the fact that Albel had given it to him.

"I see," Misty said thoughtfully.

It seemed she did actually _see_. She gazed at him with her upturned palm waiting for the collar. Fayt unbuckled it and felt something underneath his hand.

"Oh! Are you injured?" Misty exclaimed, in slightly horror.

"No, no," Fayt reassured her. "I just forgot it was there. I should be fine now." He walked to a nearby mirror to inspect the cut. Underneath the gauze, there only remained a pale, thin scar. One would have to practically squint to see it.

"Well, that's good," Misty sighed in relief. "What caused it?"

"Asking certain things at the wrong time of the wrong person."

"Like what?"

"…Stuff."

"I see."

She nodded and murmured that it would only take her at the most, twenty minutes to see the effects on the collar. Fayt sat back down on the box and sighed. What would do when he got back to Earth? He had no plan for staying there on Elicoor 2 or going with any of his comrades. Except for Sophia. However, Fayt told himself he would clear the air with Albel before he left the planet.

"Fayt?"

He started and his heart leaped in his chest. "Oh!" He put his hand over his chest. "You just scared me a little." His breath sounded shaky to his own ears.

"A little?" Misty's eyes sparkled with mischief. "I didn't know a great warrior such as yourself could be startled so easily."

"Thinking," Fayt said, in way of an answer.

"It must be something very easy or very difficult. It's probably the former."

"If it was easy it wouldn't take so long, right?"

"Ahh, that's where human nature steps in. We can make even most simple decision more complicated than it has to be."

Fayt scratched his head in thought. "I guess."

"Hmm… Now back to the collar," Misty said, a little breathless. "Are you in love?"

Fayt stared at her. "What?"

"Guess not," she said She sounded wistful.

"Hold on, what are you talking about?" Fayt's heart rate had increased and millions of possibilities all involving Albel, being bonded, love and… Chaos. Chaos all in his head. _Please don't let it be any kind of voodoo magic._

"No need to be alarmed," Misty said comfortingly. "Usually only two kinds of people receive something like this. It's also an extremely rare artifact."

Fayt still looked warily at the collar. _Maybe Nel was right._ It looked harmless in Misty's broad feminine hands, but now he knew better. Nonetheless, his interest was piqued. "What kinds of people?"

"Well, it's more commonly, thought it's not common at all, given to people who are lovers." Misty stroked the collar fondly. "The other kind are usually the best of friends or companions."

"Why those two kinds of people?" He was more than interested now, he'd think about all the crazy possibilities of why Albel gave it to him later.

"Well, mostly because this collar protects against every status ailment, increases healing in both mind and body, significantly raises your attack and defense, it even revives you if were killed in battle."

Fayt was numb with shock.

"There's just one thing that confuses me…"

Fayt pulled himself out of shock long enough to ask, " What's that?"

"Well, it appears that it cuts your fury usage by ninety percent," she said confused. "Does this friend of yours like to fight?"

"That's putting it lightly," Fayt said sarcastically. "What's it called?" He took the collar from her and tossed it lightly back and forth between his palms. It wasn't very heavy and from what he could tell, all weight was in the jewel.

"It's nameless."

"Huh? Nothing's ever nameless. It has to have one."

Misty shook her head amused. "These don't. There are many different charms, jewelry, or even articles of clothes that behave the same way that does. But the nickname for something of that nature in our modern tongue would be… 'Love Token' I guess."

"Modern tongue?" Fayt raised an eyebrow. "Is that the best you come up with?"

Misty laughed. "It's not my fault what our ancestors deemed a proper language. In the old language friend/lover were the same word but depending on what kind of context you used the word in could you distinguish the difference between the two. It also was the abstract word for twin… Well, soul I mean."

Fayt's brain processed all she said. "How can lover, friend, soul, and twin be related?"

"Hmm, thousands of years ago souls were considered the very essence of a person. People always thought that someone born with a twin were always missing a part of their soul, so twins often lived together to prevent the separation of their souls." Misty looked over the counter and called out, "Rigel could you bring us some cider?" A mumbled reply. "Thank you."

"Okay, I understand the twin/soul thing," Fayt relented. "But how they related to lovers and friends?"

Rigel came around the counter with a bottle in one hand and a mug in the other while she chewed on a honey covered bun in her mouth. "Hermm umm ggghhmmm."

"What?" Fayt said confusedly, as he took the bottle.

"She said, 'Here you go'," Misty said helpfully. "Thank you, dear."

Rigel nodded occupied with bun in her mouth and went back to where she was.

"You get used to her after a while," Misty said, with a slight shrug.

"Uh huh…" Fayt drunk from the bottle since he knew Misty liked mugs.

"Back to what I was saying…" Misty put her mug down. "People who are in love and love their friends are usually attached at the hip."

Fayt smiled into the bottle with an image of Nel and Clair flashed through his head.

"People who have close relationships are usually happy. One wise man said one day that 'They who are together and happy, share souls'. A lot people believed this because if you've been around someone long enough they start to rub off on you and you on them. So his statement had truth in it. He also said, 'A soul knows itself'."

Fayt sipped from the dark green bottle. "What does that mean?"

Misty glanced sideways at him. "You say that a lot." Fayt blushed slightly. "It's okay, I like you, so don't ever worry about asking me anything."

Fayt studied a particularly nice rock on floor.

Misty laughed slightly. "You're funny. No, really it means that in a way your attracted to yourself. Being able to relate and empathize with your mate or friend is one of the bases of a good relationship. Thus forth, sharing souls really means: souls that have things in common."

Fayt laughed at her frankness. "I understand now."

"Good, where do you think the phrase 'soul mates' came from?" She stood up with a fond smile. "I'm glad to have assisted you and tell you some of our planet's history. I've just gotten an idea for a new product and I'm going to get started immediately. Good day."

"Good day. Thanks again." He put the collar back on. Now that he paid attention he felt the magic ripple throughout his body. He'd speak with Albel about the collar definitely. _Two birds, one stone…_

---

Albel walked back into Aquaria smeared with blood. He'd trained and purposely avoided people the whole day. He was starting get to his boiling point of being around so many annoying maggots in one place. He roughly pushed past a trivial piece of trash and the man whimpered pitifully. Well, he needed some sort of outlet.

"Scared maggot?" Albel threatened, as he sent the man who whimpered his most murderous look.

The man trembled violently. "Y-yes. Are y-you going to k-kill me?"

"I should, shouldn't I?" Albel sneered. "I'd rid this world of your insignificant and useless existence." He unsheathed his sword.

"Albel?"

He turned around irritably to see who would dare interrupt him. Albel's eyes met green eyes wide with confusion.

"What do you want, fool?" Albel made no motion to re-sheath his sword.

"What are you doing?" Fayt asked, as he came over to stand next to Albel.

"Mind your own business. This is no affair of yours." Albel confronted the boy with a glare.

Fayt had a deep frown on his face and appeared to think of how to dismantle the situation. _Can't the little fool stay out of things that don't concern him?_ Albel thought, annoyed even more.

"I brought you some…" Fayt trailed off, and stared past Albel's shoulder.

"Stop wasting my time, worm," Albel said, while he turned around to finished with the pathetic excuse for a man. He looked down and saw nothing but empty space. He jerked his head up to see a running figure some good distance away.

"Come back and face your doom, maggot!" Albel shouted, after the retreating back.

"I think he ran away."

Albel angrily put his sword back in its sheath and whirled to glare at Fayt. The boy had a mild sheepish look on his face and shifted from foot to foot.

"Does his cowardice amuse you?" Albel hissed. "This is all your fault, fool." He quickly walked away from Fayt.

He couldn't stay around long, he just might gut the fool in broad daylight. He wondered why the boy had blatantly lied to him when he usually was truthful. It was odd behavior, was he embarrassed or something? _Well, the baboon is something to be embarrassed about,_ Albel thought with a smirk. Though if the boy was in fact in a relationship, serious or sexual, with Cliff, why did he not desist in trying to explain to him. That and following him around.

"No, it isn't amusing and it wasn't my fault," Fayt said, behind him. "Why were you threatening him anyway?"

"I don't need to explain myself to you."

"Albel…"

The inn where he stayed at was in front of him but he couldn't let the worthless worm use that tone with him. He turned around and yanked on Fayt's collar. "State your purpose before I cut your tongue out of your mouth."

He saw Fayt's adam's apple bob underneath the collar before the boy answered, "I brought you some pie and I wanted to talk to you."

Albel stared at him as if he lost his mind. "Are you serious?" he half choked out. He just noticed the pie in Fayt's hand and shook him free. "We have nothing to discuss."

However, the boy wasn't deterred in the least. "A misunderstanding needs to be cleared up."

_A misunderstanding, eh? Yeah, right._ "What kind of pie is that?" The boy looked slightly confused and blinked. _Hmm, maybe I should smash the pie in his face to make **him** understand._

"Blueberry."

Albel looked at him sharply. _Hmm, perhaps this fool has some use._ "Hmph. Come on." He walked into the inn.

"How come you're not staying at the castle?"

Albel ignored the people in the inn that gawked at him and Fayt. "It's bad enough I have to be in the excuse for a city. I'd like to sleep without all the pompous assholes surrounding me."

He heard Fayt sigh in resignation. The was such a 'savoir of the weak' type of person, Albel thought it was funny. Albel loved to get him upset and flustered. Fayt always turned the most humorous shades of red. Albel wondered how much of prude Fayt was. He decided that he would find out soon, if not today then tomorrow.

They finally arrived on the fourth floor, which only had one room and Albel took his key out his waistband to unlock the door. The room was richly furnished, but the only thing Albel really like was his canopy bed and plush carpet. The whole room was done in black and Albel liked it that because he felt he was one with the darkness. He set the key on the ebony dresser.

Albel sat on his bed and watched Fayt through the thick wool curtains. The boy seemed in slight awe of his room. Albel had to admit with the craftsmanship of the wooden furniture and rich material it was something to be awed at. Besides, it was better looking and more convenient than his room at Airyglyph castle. Every piece of furniture was made of ebony and was extremely well cared for. Even his bed posts had the King of the Dead carved into them.

"This room looks expensive," Fayt said, as he sat the pie on the dresser.

"This room has privacy," Albel countered. "My expenses of none of your concern. What do you want to say?"

Fayt seemed a little hesitant but came over to sit next to Albel. Everything was quiet for a moment before Albel turned around and growled, "Well?"

"Uh…" A blush crept up Fayt's neck and into his face. Before the embarrassed expression graced his features the boy had an expression something akin to lust.

Interesting… 

"It's about what you think happened between me and Cliff." Fayt looked earnestly at him.

Truthfully, Albel did not want to hear about their relationship. He didn't even know why it peeved the hell out of him. Cliff just didn't seem like Fayt's type. Of course he didn't want Fayt for himself. _Yeah, right,_ a voice said in his head. He ignored it. Sophia seemed more appropriate for Fayt to be with. A comely, obedient housewife. Though that life _did_ seem rather dull.

"What do you think you saw to give you the impression Cliff and I were together?" Fayt asked.

Albel felt himself fume. "I. Do. Not. Think," Albel snarled. "I know what I saw."

He felt Fayt's frown on him and heard the boy sigh again. "What did you see then?"

Albel closed his eyes and flashes of memory assaulted him. "The day I tended to your cut. I came back to the inn and I heard noise from upstairs… The noises you make are… interesting." Albel was entertained by the crimson that crawled into Fayt's cheeks. "I put my ear to the door to investigate and…" Albel grimaced. "My curiosity got the best of me."

"You opened the door didn't you?" Fayt said, he sounded strangled with a horrified look. Then realization washed over his face. "Oh, well I understand how it looked."

Albel look skeptically at him but said nothing. Fayt preceded to tell him about his run in with the annoying raccoon child. However, the more he heard the more ridiculous it sounded. At the end, he reluctantly decided to believe the fool. But a little fun wouldn't be wasted.

"Porcupine quills, eh?" Albel sounded, with a slight smirk.

Fayt closed his eyes and shuddered in memory. He opened them and smiled weakly. "Yeah."

"…Let me see."

Fayt moved backwards so quickly he bumped his head on the bed post. "W-Wha?"

"If you're telling the truth then you'll let me see." _This just too much fun,_ Albel thought. He quelled the laughter that threatened to spill at Fayt's expression.

"B-but-"

"If Cliff bandaged you up as you say, what's the harm in letting me see?" Albel jibed, as he inched closer to Fayt.

Practically plastered against the bed post, Fayt uttered a pathetic, "Wait."

Albel stopped moving and looked at him expectantly. Fayt looked like a man awaiting the gallows and he slowly put his hands to his button on his shorts. Green eyes quickly darted up then down, and a new shade of red colored the boys cheeks. Suddenly, his shoulders slumped and he sighed. Albel didn't like the way his fingers fell from the zipper.

_The little maggot isn't going to ruin my fun._

Albel had his metal clad hand slowly pull Fayt's zipper down. _His expression is something I'll fix in my memory for a long time,_ Albel thought. "I see I need to do it for you."

Fayt sat frozen with his eyes locked on Albel's red orbs. It looked as if he wanted to look anywhere else than Albel but couldn't. Albel dragged his gaze down Fayt's body while he pulled the zipper down. He saw a blue piece of cloth peek out from between metal teeth. He hooked one claw on the inside of Fayt's boxers and slightly skimmed it across abdominal muscles. The rapid movement of the skim made Albel look up at Fayt.

Sweat had began to break out on the boy forehead and he was slightly flushed. His eyes were heavy lidded and his mouth slightly parted open to let a little pink tongue lick the full lower lip. Albel stopped his ministrations and quelled an unexpected arousal._ This boy means nothing to you!_

"Turn over," Albel commanded. He was rewarded with a swift execution of the order. _Eager, are we?_ Albel thought amused with Fayt's thoughtlessness.

Albel stood up and immediately tugged down Fayt's shorts and boxers. He saw the light brown spots cover Fayt's buttocks. _The little worm got you good,_ thought Albel wryly. He drew a finger down one cheek and marveled at the firm, soft skin. He almost chuckled from the thought that it almost looked freckled. It was then Albel noticed the boy continuously shuddered under his finger.

Albel grinned with the thought that his fun wouldn't be ruined after all. He stroked the cheek with more pressure and breathed in the space between. Fayt trembled ferociously. Albel then put his hands on the bed and leaned over the youth. He slinked up against Fayt's body until his head was near Fayt's. He felt the heart underneath his beat thunderously and breathed purposely on the younger man's neck.

"Fayt," Albel breathed, hotly in the addressee's ear.

Albel felt Fayt will himself to be still. "Yeah," he uttered, in an extremely small voice.

Having him at mercy… Shuddering and trembling… 

Albel dismissed those ridiculous thoughts immediately and put his focus back on Fayt. Albel leaned on one elbow, put his head down, and looked Fayt dead in his face. The eyes were fearfully wide and… _Is that anticipation I see?_ Albel thought surprised. _Interesting._

"You really should learn to restrain your lust."

Fayt's expression went through so many transformations that Albel laughed. He was then angrily uplifted from his cushiony spot and had to roll onto his side to keep from falling off the bed. Fayt jumped up and put his clothes back in order.

"It's not funny, Albel!" Fayt snapped, beet red.

Albel stopped laughing and quickly drew the curtains around three sides of the bed. He stood up and grabbed Fayt's arm before Fayt could walk out of the room. When he yanked Fayt around he was bumped with Fayt's obvious arousal. He looked down and smiled at Fayt's panicked look.

"Hmph. You are quite a pathetic fool," Albel whispered, before he tossed Fayt on the bed. He quickly pounced on the bewildered boy and tried to kiss him. Fayt pulled away like a blushing bride and Albel frowned at him in frustration. He grabbed a handful of Fayt's throbbing erect to still him. Fayt froze just as he predicted.

"Albel," Fayt panted dazedly.

"Stay still," Albel hissed warningly.

He grabbed a handful of blue hair and wrenched opened Fayt's mouth with his tongue. The boy tasted sweet, like blueberries and was so hot Albel felt as though Fayt's mouth was a lava cave. A few seconds later, Fayt groaned and shamelessly clutched Albel against his body. Albel moaned in reply and threw his leg over Fayt to raise himself over the boy. He then proceeded to grind full flush against Fayt and the responded by grinding his own hips back. Suddenly, Fayt froze.

Albel reluctantly parted to look down at him. Green eyes blinked rapidly while the boy tried to slow his ragged breath. His expression was total inexperienced innocence. _You've become a debaucher of the innocent,_ a voice taunted in his head. Much like it did not too long ago. Albel frowned at the voice and vaguely wondered if he suddenly sprouted a conscience. And if he did, it was extremely inconvenient. Besides, Fayt knew where everything was headed right? _If he knew then why does he look so lost? _ Albel frowned even more.

"Albel…" Fayt said unsurely, he also looked uncomfortable.

Albel grimaced and jumped. "Get up," he told Fayt sternly. When the boy sat there stupidly, Albel yanked him to his feet.

"I-I-I-uh" Fayt sputtered.

Albel was now in a very foul mood. "Shut up!" Fayt closed his mouth abruptly. "Get out, little boy." It was more than obvious to Albel Fayt wasn't ready to have sex with him, or even period, just yet.

Fayt ineffectively glared at him. "But…" They both then noticed Fayt's bobbing erection. "Er…" A new blush tinted his cheeks.

"I have a remedy for that," Albel said, with a wicked grin on his face.

He dragged a completely unresisting Fayt over the window and flung it open. Every night he kept a stone bowl filled with water on the roof outside his window to splash on his face after every time he had a nightmare. Albel grabbed the large stone bowl and threw it all on Fayt. Fayt sputtered angrily from the ice cold water while Albel shoved him toward the door.

"I don't play with little boys," Albel said, before he began to close the door. "Don't initiate anything unless you're prepared to handle it like a man." The last thing he saw was Fayt's dumbstruck expression.

He sighed and leaned against the door. Fayt would always bring a tidal wave of emotions over Albel. Things he's never felt, or things Albel felt that should be best forgotten. Ever since he met the little maggot his world had been turned upside down. Albel shook his head and breathed in deeply through his nose.

He stepped out of his clothes, happy that his own erection was now free, and laid the gauntlet on the dresser next to his pie. Albel smiled softly wondering how the fool knew he liked blueberries. He reached out and frowned at his bared bone.

Count Woltar had found the most skilled Symbologist with a specialty in healing to try to save his warm. His stupidity had cost him the life of his father his half of his arm. Symbology had only kept his tendons and bones intact. It also allowed him to move it freely. No one had seen what his arm looked like except for his mother, Count Woltar, and the Symbologist who healed him.

He leaned against the window and looked out. Aquaria was a beautiful city, one that did have moral values and goodwill. However, his life was nothing like the city. He loathed it with bitterness because it was all the things he wanted as a child. All the things he never had and probably never would.

Then he leaned out the window further to feel the warm breeze caress his skin. No matter how long he'd lived in Airyglyph the hot weather still felt like home to him. Maybe they'd stop in Kirsla before Airyglyph. Albel dismissed his sullen thoughts, at least his had his blueberry pie.

"Damn," he muttered, as he noticed the bowel was empty. He hoped he wouldn't have any nightmares that night. But he knew it was all in vain. His demons haunted him every night.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Fayt glared at his reflection in the mirror as he scrubbed his face with a washcloth. _Thinks I'm just a boy,_ Fayt thought angrily. _Whatever._ He only wore his boxers since his clothes had been accidentally bloodied from the tumble he had with Albel.

"Talk about unresolved sexual tension," Fayt muttered, to himself.

His thoughts had been in a whirlwind since he'd first stepped into Albel's room. In all his obliviousness, he didn't even know he felt that way about Albel. It was slightly unnerving; Albel wasn't exactly the ideal relationship partner. Not to mention Fayt and Sophia had grown noticeably closer. Especially after defeating Luther.

Fayt sighed. He didn't want to have feelings for Albel. Yet they were there. The swordsman would surely dice him if he knew. It would just complicate things further than they already were. _I don't even know why I'm attracted to him in the first place. Or men period,_ Fayt thought. However, he knew his body responded to Albel in a way Fayt had never seen before. Not even when he had that dream about Mirage after he met her.

He then began to wonder if he was just attracted to Albel and not to men. It would make things a hell of a lot more easier to figure out. Fayt wanted to figure which one it was though. His life had been in a state of confusion for far too long and for once some clarity would be nice. Luckily, he got his chance to practice figuring out his attraction problem when his opportunity barged through the door.

"Hey, Fayt!"

Fayt whirled around and almost blushed. "Cliff! Can't you knock?" Fayt's limbs had moved of their own accord to try to cover his skin.

Cliff stared at him and then burst out laughing. "Are you trying to cover yourself?" Cliff wheezed. "I didn't know you were so modest, Fayt." His eyes teasingly looked Fayt over.

"Whatever. Close the door already," Fayt said embarrassed, as he quickly threw on a spare white shirt, provided by the maids. It was long and it thankfully fell to mid thigh.

"You've got nothing I haven't already seen before," Cliff said comfortably, while he leaned against the door with his arms crossed. "Anyway, the Queen wants to have a little celebratory party tonight. Provided we wear the appropriate attire."

Fayt sat on his bed and thought that the Queen must be ecstatic that war was finally over. Ecstatic enough to throw a party. _Wow, we really have come a long way._ He told himself he would save all thoughts for Albel later. He wondered whether they should find some kids for Peppita to hang out with. _I'll ask around,_ Fayt thought absently.

"What's the appropriate attire?" Fayt asked, as he leaned back on the bed with his hands. He swung his feet back and forth.

"White and/or blue," Cliff answered. His eyes narrowed on Fayt.

"Oh," Fayt sounded. Then he caught Cliff's expressed and then frowned. "What's wrong?"

"Such a tease," Cliff mumbled, as he ran a hand through his blonde hair.

"What?" Fayt blinked.

"You're so clueless," Cliff chuckled. "People like you, kid."

Fayt looked over Cliff as he tried to figure out what that statement could mean. He settled on Cliff just being his brotherly self.

"People like me?" Fayt rolled his eyes. "Stop teasing, Cliff. It's not funny." Albel had already mocked him earlier. He wouldn't be mocked again.

Cliff held up his hands imploringly. "Honest. You think no one likes you?" He raised his eyebrows.

"Probably not in _that_ way," Fayt said, as he rolled his eyes. Cliff's expression disbelief prompted him to think.

The first girl that came to mind was Maria. She was like an older sister, who always bossed him around. She did trust him enough to open up to him. He knew Maria was passionate in the things that mattered to her the most and that she was always determined to independent. Sometimes, she let her emotions get the best of her. Fayt also saw how she usually was always in leader mode. She didn't how to relax when the time came and her posture remained stiff.

Fayt shook his head and thought, _who else?_ _Nel..._ She would probably guillotine him for even thinking of her. She seemed to have deep respect for him. More than a warrior's respect and for that, Fayt liked her even more. Nel seemed to care about his well-being and could be very supportive when she liked. However, her bitterness and her envy of others at times totally turned him off.

Mirage was simply thought of like cousin. Fayt unconsciously smiled. A person who was always in background that made sure everything ran right. Mirage was a person dependable when you're down. _Mirage is really nice to everyone. Well, maybe not Cliff sometimes._ Mirage was also in a way, the voice of reason and maturity. She also had great humor and was extremely capable of coping on her own. Furthermore, she would be great for a spar. Fayt inwardly shuddered at the thought of having his ass handed to him by the blonde bombshell.

Then there was Sophia. _Sophia..._ She was optimistic in the darkest of times, with an intelligence that wasn't overbearing. Most girls who happened to be intelligent often behaved as if they were all knowing. It peeved Fayt a little bit and he was glad Sophia didn't do that. Especially when they were in school, he remembered how her friends would always share those... 'I already know' girl looks. It annoyed him. However, Sophia never lorded her intelligence over him, not that she could. Fayt's understanding was that they both were intelligent.

Fayt had some inkling that Sophia might have some feelings for him. He'd seen some hints after they defeated Luther. The way she would always seem so bright and cheerful around him. Or when she would sometimes lock arms with him while they walked together. Sophia would even sit really close to him, and try to cheer him up when he felt moody. After all, she had known him the longest out of the whole group. They grew up together, and they shared more than few embarrassing moments together. She was the most probable person to like him. But she could get clingy, dependent, and nag at times.

"I think..." Fayt almost gulped under Cliff's unwavering scrutiny. "That Sophia might like me."

Cliff smiled lopsidedly. "Well, you've got one person." Then he laughed loudly. "So what are you going to do with this newfound information, kid?"

"Should I-"

"Do something?" Cliff finished dramatically. "Hell, yeah. Go after her."

Fayt felt as though the walls were closing in on him. "You really think so?"

"Did your mom drop you when you were a baby?" Cliff teased. "Life's too short. I know you like her too. Go for it," he added solemnly.

Fayt stood because his body was suddenly restless. "I don't know. I think it may be too soon to do that." He gave Cliff an uncertain look.

Cliff responded with a disbelieving look. "You've only known each other practically all your lives, right?" he said sarcastically. "What's the matter? Don't you like her?"

"I'm not sure who I like," murmured Fayt uncertainly.

"Ah, ha!" Cliff strode over to Fayt with a finger in his face. "So you have prospects!"

_What have I just done?_ "I have-" Fayt faltered, as he thought about Albel again. It only confused his feelings even further. He frowned.

"It's all right!" Cliff said loudly, as he patted Fayt's back roughly. "You can tell _me_!"

Fayt's eyes widened and he backed up so much he fell back on his bed. He looked up at Cliff, and felt oddly uncomfortable. "I'm not telling you anything. I need to figure this out on my own." It was completely true and he did need to mature. In more ways than one. _Jeeze..._

"Wow, kid!" Cliff bent slightly forward with a huge smile on his face. "You're growing up before my very eyes!"

Fayt rolled his eyes again. "I'm not a kid!" Fayt protested irritably.

Cliff's joking expression softened somewhat when he crossed his arms. "I can see that." Suddenly, the stare Cliff gave made Fayt feel as though he wore nothing. Cliff had caught Fayt off guard.

For some odd reason he didn't understand, Fayt blushed. _Come on, Fayt. This is Cliff here._ With this reasoning, he boldly returned Cliff's burning stare, which earned him a surprised expressed from the muscled man. _See he was just teasing..._ Fayt then noticed how close they actually were and how Cliff's middle finger twitched whenever he thought. _Not this again!_ Fayt's mind cried, as he noticed he started to grow overly warm in certain places.

"I know a tailor's shop nearby," Cliff said abruptly, as he suddenly straightened. "We can get out outfits made there. It's still early so we have plenty of time to prepare," he continued, as if he hadn't just been burning a hole in Fayt with his searing gaze.

Fayt grappled control over his damning hormones, which had started behave wildly as of late, and calmed himself down. "All right, I'll be dressed in a second, and I'll meet you outside." He just blandly looked up at Cliff.

Cliff nodded but he remained there and Fayt saw how his whole body appeared to _beat._ Just like a heart. _What the hell?_

"Cliff!" Fayt said, annoyed with himself, his damn hormones, and Cliff, who teased him. He sat up and pulled down his shirt modestly.

"Oh! You want me to leave?" Cliff's expression was complete feigned innocence.

"You want to watch me dress?" Fayt asked half incredulous.

Cliff smirked and Fayt knew 'Cliff Charm' was set to on. He sauntered over to Fayt, which would've looked weird to someone who didn't know the Klausian, since he was so big. "Is that an invitation?" he asked, in a mockingly seductive voice.

Fayt swung at him and missed. Then he glared at the amused Cliff and pointed at the door. "Out."

Cliff left but before he did, he snickered at Fayt. _Was he flirting with me?_ Fayt thought confused. Cliff liked women. A lot. And was sometimes a little pervert. Fayt just shook his head and ignored Cliff booming laughs, which came from down the hall.

---

"Lord Albel?" a voice squeaked meekly at his door.

Albel chewed on the blueberry pie in his mouth and licked his lips. He ignored the door and continued to eat. He thought about the boy, how he had tasted addictive. An addictive, exquisite, and mouthwatering flavor. Something he wanted more of. He growled to himself. He shouldn't want a mere boy. He had no experience what's so ever. Even still blushed like virgin. _Well, that wasn't exactly bad,_ Albel thought, as an image Fayt's downcast eyes and rosy cheeks flashed through his head.

"Hmph, little fool," he muttered, while he enjoyed the breeze from the window.

He had needed to cool down surprisingly a lot and was even tempted to sate himself. At first he figured his erection would go away soon enough, but when all those recent memories of those sounds, and expressions came to his mind... It produced such a powerful cockstand that Albel looked at it and it's pulsing veins in amazement. Which was a bad idea when a picture of him pushing into Fayt flashed through his head then. He had asked one of the inn maids to bring up cold water.

He now sat there on his bed, naked, empty basin depleted of cold water at his feet, with thoughts of Fayt still on his mind. Albel could still feel the imprint of Fayt's firm body. The tensing of his muscles, the melting of his resolve. His hands all over his-

"Lord Albel," the voice squeaked again, at his door.

"Damn it!" he muttered, as he got up to place his pie back on his bureau. He grabbed a sheet from the bed and wrapped it, for modesty sake, around his thin hips and then yanked open the door.

"W-we need the b-basin back," the young girl stuttered. She had dirty blonde hair and navy blue eyes. _Another fucking blonde._

He glared at the girl. _I got up for this?_ Albel thought annoyed. He closed the door and sat back down on his bed. He heard the girl burst into sobs on the other side of the door and smirked. _She shouldn't have bothered me with her petty problems._ He laid back down. He would think about something different. Different from the boy he wan- _No! I don't want him. I was just amusing myself with his innocence, _Albel convinced himself. _What you really wanted to amuse yourself with did involve his innocence,_ came that irritating voice in his head again. He growled. _Silence!_

Albel now breathed in deeply and wondered vaguely, if in fact, he was going mad. _This is all **his** fault!_ Albel thought, with poison green eyes in his mind. With steel control, Albel thought about what he would do next. He would... His mind drew up blanks and it almost made Albel panic. What _would_ he do next? The war was over and unless another one started he would really have nothing... to do... It was an extremely depressing thought.

He could spar often with Fayt and- Albel's eyes widened with realization. Fayt wouldn't be there. After Fayt took him Airyglph, he would leave the planet. Gone..._ So what, my only loss is a worthy opponent._ One he wouldn't find anywhere else in the universe. Albel's frowned at himself for _feeling loneliness_ of _all_ emotions.

He'd talk to Count Woltar before they went to Airyglph. He would know of some things Albel could get into. _Yes, surely the old man will have something for me to do._ He'd also ask the man for some of his father's possessions, that Count Woltar had kept to himself. He'd then go to Airyglph castle and-

"LORD ALBEL!" shouted a woman loudly, on the other side of his door. She then began to bang on it.

Albel didn't think as his hand went immediately to the basin and picked it up. He strode over to the door, yanked it open, and flung the basin as hard he could into the woman's face. He saw her roll down the steps and glared at the young girl who stared at him with huge eyes. Her eyes then went down and she gasped.

Albel's sheet had come off when he opened the door. "Hmph," he smirked at her, and then slammed the door in her face.

_Hmm, maybe stripping others of their innocence isn't as bad as I had predicted, _Albel thought, before he started to laugh wickedly.

--

"Turn this way please," said the girl named Mitzy. She was a girl of maybe fifteen or fourteen, with bright reddish orange hair, a toffee like skin complexion, and sort of an pretty olive colored eyes. She looked as if she didn't belong on Eliccor, especially with those freckles and full lips of hers.

Fayt stared at Mitzy and then turned the way she asked. The tailor's shop was owned by an older man name Garrett, and it had three employees. All teens, there was one other girl and a boy. The girl, who's name she shrilled when she met them, was Wimbo. She was extremely flirty and practically crowed over Cliff's body. She was probably the oldest of all three. With her long black hair, pale complexion and her golden eyes, she was really pretty. But Fayt thought she was a bit exuberant, especially with her huge breasts, which swayed everywhere.

The boy, Kaleb, the storeowner had called him, had deep honey locks and was quiet. The only thing he ever seemed to do is listen to the girls' orders and brush one of his short locks out of his face. Fayt could see how the bossy women could easily intimidate him.

Mitzy had designed a simple outfit for him. It was a very roomy white shirt with had blue squares stitched into the edges of the simple round collar, cuffs, and edges. The same was done with the pants. She ran a critical eye over him, with her finger on her snub nose and the other hand twitched with a sleeve of her blackberry colored dress. She was completely covered, except for the very ends of her calves. Fayt thought that maybe she was going to become a nun or holy woman. Whatever they had on Eliccor.

"Hmm, you look nice, but I have to make sure you look nice in action," Mitzy commented, with smiling eyes. "Hmm..."

She then proceeded to ask him to pose in various positions while she walked around to make sure everything looked right. Fayt felt a bit flustered and didn't know that Eliccor's tailors were just as bad as the ones on Earth with technology. He almost felt like a model and it bothered him to be put on the spot like that.

"You look great!" Mitzy said finally, with an adoring expression.

Fayt was now seated at a table and looked up at her. He could practically see hearts float above her head. "Thanks," he said, uncomfortably.

"You should get some navy blue sandals to go with that, kay?" Mitzy smiled at him.

He smiled back. "Kay. Thanks." He looked around and wondered where Cliff was.

"Oh, I think Wimbo the bimbo has him somewhere trying to cop a feel," Mitzy said, with a sardonic eyebrow cocked. "I'll tell my grandpa to tally up the cost of your clothes and then I'll go get that shameless wench." She turned and walked off before he could say anything to her.

_Well, there goes my nun theory._ She seemed strange, as if she were from another planet. It made Fayt frown in thought. _Someone else has probably ignored the UP3 law and came here._ Fayt knew it was possible. The girl spoke in an odd, modern way, like they did on Earth. Not mention her physical appeared looked like a far cry from anyone on Eliccoor and looked more like a person from the more diverse Earth. Fayt shook his head and almost cried out when Cliff suddenly fell on him.

"Jeeze, Fayt, that girl has overactive hormones," Cliff said, as he took deep breaths and looked oddly flushed.

Fayt felt his face morph into horror. "Cliff, you didn't..." He looked at Cliff seriously.

Cliff glared at him. "Hey! Of course, I didn't do anything. It was her who was trying to strip me of my innocence!"

Fayt couldn't help but crack a smile. "You aren't innocent, I don't think you ever have been."

Cliff waved him off. "Whatever. Man, I thought I would die in there. She kept trying to rush me with her breasts."

In Fayt's opinion, Cliff didn't look like he was displeased with Wimbo's actions. He leaned in close to Cliff's ear. "You know, if you had children with her, you would have all fat babies."

Cliff pulled back and looked incredulously at Fayt. "Hey! I'm a bachelor still! I can't have babies running around."

Fayt laughed but stopped when he noticed the four people who stared at them with bewildered expressions.

"What the hell?" Mitzy eyed both Cliff and Fayt like they were lunatics.

"Oh, no!"

"-not what you think!"

He and Cliff tried to explain it to them but they all walked off. But Fayt heard when Mitzy muttered, "Mad. They're both mad."

Cliff shoved him.

"Hey!" Fayt said, as he glared at Cliff and shoved him back.

"This is all your fault!" Cliff looked murderous. "Now Wimbo thinks I'm crazy."

Fayt returned the look. "It shouldn't matter since you weren't doing anything with her!"

Cliff got up and started pull out the money to pay Garrett. "That doesn't mean I didn't like it."

_Jeeze, now I see what Roger was talking about,_ Fayt thought annoyed. "What were you doing flirting with someone so young anyway!"

"I wasn't flirting!" Cliff protested loudly, as he shoved the money toward the tailor, who had an eyebrow raised. "She was flirting with _me_! Chicks just can't resist the Fittir's good looks, magnificent body, and charm. Besides, she said she was twenty one."

It took a lot of Fayt's control not to snort. "Shut up, Cliff."

"Make me," Cliff said, with a clear challenge in his eyes. Fayt just rolled his eyes, he didn't feel like fighting anymore and it was getting to be tiresome lately. Cliff grinned cockily at his small triumph. "Since, you're so tired of my great company, go give girly man the memo of the party. I don't even know why the queen would invite him anyway. He's such a rotten, skirt wearing bastard."

"You're coming with me," Fayt said firmly, with his arms crossed.

"Why?" Cliff chuckled.

"Unless you want me to tell Nel you're flirting-"

"Hey! Hey! What's with you man! Always cramping my style!" Cliff looked irritated and Fayt didn't care. "We're supposed to be in this together."

"Down to the wire, you'll be the only one who's in anything," Fayt said, and left a flabbergasted Cliff behind him as he made for the inn Albel stayed at.

---

"Get that man outta here!" the woman with very bruised face said frantically. She held a large wet piece of cloth over her swelled face.

"The debil he is! He threw that basin at my poor mam!" the young girl sobbed, through the gap in her teeth. "He is a wicked, wicked man!"

"I knew I never shouldn't let him stay here!" The woman's husband held her close and looked extremely angry. "Cross dressing son of-"

Fayt and Cliff stood there speechless. Fayt didn't know what to say to either of them. He and Cliff both knew how Albel could get and that he was prone to random acts of violence. The blue haired boy bowed his head as frustration and the heat got to him. The sweat that rolled down his back didn't help either. With a sigh, Fayt went to go get Albel while he ignored the curses of the innkeepers and Cliff's tries to calm them.

When he knocked, he was instantly greeted with a fist. Luckily, he dodged it and before Albel could try again he grabbed his hand. "Stop that," he said, with challenge clear in his eyes.

Albel's eyes narrowed, but he pulled back his hand. "What do you want?"

Fayt kept himself from staring at Albel's bare chest and pulled his wits together. "Queen Romeria is throwing a celebration party tonight. You're invited."

Albel looked confused. "Why would she invite me?"

"You did help save this planet and universe. She's only trying to compensate what we did."

"Really?" Albel snorted. He then looked at Fayt new clothes. "For the party?"

Fayt nodded. "The Queen would prefer blue and/or white."

"I'm a grown man, I don't need some old maid telling me how to dress," Albel snapped.

"Stop being childish," Fayt snapped back. "Are you coming or not?"

Albel crossed his arms and appeared to think about it. After a while, he sighed in disgust. "Fine. Only to keep you maggots out of trouble."

Fayt smiled and it made Albel glare at him. "Good. Get dressed and come to tailors shop. I think the people here don't want you as guest anymore."

"Don't look at me as if I am a doddering peasant!" Albel growled. "They're luckily I spent a small portion of what I have in this dump. I would've slept better outside."

Fayt shook his head as he turned away. "Then you should have."

---

_Why the hell did I agree to this?_ Albel thought, for perhaps a dozenth time as the girl frowned at him but continued to make his outfit. He told her exactly how he wanted to look and he knew she wouldn't disagree with him. Albel had agreed to let Fayt talk him into covering more of his skin. He wore a gray and black top to cover his chest and stomach. The black leggings went perfectly with the deep navy blue skirt.

At first the girl named, Gimbo, Bimbo, something, Albel couldn't remember, she threw herself at him. He almost cut her in two, except Fayt meddled and got him to put away his sword. _Damn boy,_ Albel fumed mentally. After she had gotten it through her airhead that he wasn't interested, she became confused about his gauntlet. He had told her in very few words that he would dress alone and tell her if he needed some adjustments. She had said nothing about it since.

Fayt and Cliff remained in the sitting room talking about inane things Albel didn't care to hear. However, he was in the vicinity of a very talkative girl who kept going on about some other girl that worked there. Perhaps she didn't talk to him, but talking _at_ and _around _him was just as bad.

"She's always on break!" she whined. "Making me do all the work. She'll get what's coming to her..."

Albel glared at her black hair so much, any other person wouldn't have been surprised if suddenly it caught fire. He was tired of her prattling and he was about to say as much when she stopped in front of him. She cast a critical eye over him.

"We need to do something about your hair," she said, with her hands on her hips.

"What?" He wished she _would_ do something to his hair.

She appeared unfazed by his antipathy. "It doesn't go with the outfit... Hey! Mr. Garrett, remember that wonderful hair dye Mitzy made? Get it."

"What's it for?" Albel asked, in a deathly whisper.

She frowned at him confusedly. "It's for dying your hair," she said, as if he were a small child.

Albel fumed. _This is all **his** fault!_

--

Fayt was about to punch Cliff in his face. The man's ego really was extremely big and annoying. Fayt really didn't want to sit there and listen to how Cliff would conquer and be worshipped at the whorehouses outside of Aquios. He ground his teeth together and couldn't take it anymore.

"Cliff, shut up!"

"Excuse me? You could learn a thing-" Suddenly, Cliff stopped in mid sentence and stared at the doorway to the fitting room.

"What-" Fayt wheeled his head around to see and almost forgot to breathe.

Albel stood there in the doorway, dressed in dark grays, blues, and black. He looked magnificent. However, the thing that caught Fayt's eye the most was his two toned hair. No longer was it a dark brown and dark blonde. It was white and a soft bluish, lavender color at the ends of his hair. The streaks on his cheeks matched the soft blue color of his hair and it looked great on him.

"Well?" Albel snarled, and glared at Fayt and Cliff, as if daring them to say something looked wrong.

"You look great," Fayt said, without thinking. Though Fayt wondered why Albel would care how they thought he looked. _Hmm..._

"Do all of you always look so pretty when going into battle?" Cliff asked sarcastically. "At least now I won't have worry about seeing something distasteful if a draft blows up your skirt."

When Fayt saw Albel's left eye twitch, he stood up hastily. "Shouldn't we get going? I mean, all the girls are probably ready."

He glanced nervously between the two men and sighed when Albel turned away from Cliff. He watched as Albel paid the old man and stopped in front of them.

"Wait!" Wimbo said. "You need to wash the dye off your hands sir. Hair dye can stay in the skin for a very long time if you do not wash it immediately."

"Then what's that on his face?" Cliff said, as he looked at Albel. "Wait... Makeup?" He then laughed. "You're really on your way to becoming a real woman, eh, Albel?"

Fayt didn't move fast enough to prevent Albel's fist from knocking Cliff out the door. So he turned his attention to Wimbo. "Miss, can he wash his hands here?"

"No, we share a basin with the innkeepers not too far from here. They should have it today, even though they were supposed to return it earlier..."

Fayt knew he was cursed. He knew it. He sighed. "Let's go."

--

It had been difficult to keep Cliff and Albel from getting into a brawl in broad daylight in front of everyone, but somehow he managed it. He peeked into the inn and saw that only the daughter sat at counter. He had brought Wimbo and the boy from the shop for credibility because for all he knew, the family would throw them out as soon as they saw them. Fayt looked behind him and saw that Wimbo and Kaleb seemed a little too cozy for friends. _None of my business,_ he thought and opened the door.

"No, no, no," Fayt said quickly, as the girl looked prepared to scream.

"We're looking for the basin," Wimbo said charmingly. At least, Fayt thought she thought it would be charming.

"Mitzy has it," the girl said in a pathetically small voice, as she eyed Albel and Cliff. She pointed over to where people usually dined.

Fayt spotted her blackberry dress and tried to walk over there before Albel. He mentally cursed as he saw the swordsman say something rude to her. Fayt figured she said something rude back and Cliff smiled.

"I like her," he said, as Fayt came to stand beside him.

_Oh no. Something tells me this is not good._

"What? You peasant, you better give it to me before I make confetti out of your entrails!" Albel snarled, at the girl.

Mitzy lazily regarded Albel and just for a moment she actually looked older than Fayt first thought. "You'll do no such thing you cross dressing, psycho, transvestite." Then she cocked her head to side. "Then again, I wonder do you have all your parts for a transvestite."

Fayt gasped and he just _knew_ she wasn't from this planet. But what he also knew was that he needed to stop Albel from killing her. "Er, Mitzy, don't antagonize him. We just need the basin."

"I'm not sharing! I'm washing my woes in it, you blue haired, freak," she snapped moodily. It looked like she had bed sheets in it.

Fayt flinched from the insult and wondered just what happened to the girl in such a short time to make her like that. "Hey, don't insult me!"

"Yeah," Cliff agreed, too brightly for any good, "insult skirt wearing, bastard over there!"

Mitzy glared at him. "What are you... The muscle?" Mitzy asked sarcastically.

Cliff's blonde eyebrows arched and he frowned at her. "Just hand over the basin, little girl."

"I'm _not_ a little girl, you decrepit old man," Mitzy insulted. "I can't believe you think you're such hot stuff. That girl was only flirting with you to get Kaleb jealous!"

"What are you talking about?" Kaleb asked quietly, behind them.

"You bastard!" Mitzy suddenly yelled, her cheeks flushed with anger. "I know you and that fucking bimbo are sleeping together!" She picked the basin up one handed and threw it on Wimbo.

"She's strong," Cliff commented unnecessarily. "Is she a Klausian?"

"Doesn't look like it," Fayt dazedly replied.

It should've taken her at least two hands to lift it up and Cliff's strength to hurl it that way. Wimbo sputtered as much with the bed sheets on her head as the innkeeper's daughter at the mess. Kaleb looked blandly at Mitzy.

"I needed a womanly woman," Kaleb said, as he puffed out his chest. "Someone who'd listen to me and not try to behave like man. Someone soft, and..."

"Willing to be a puppet?" Mitzy said, and Fayt thought he saw her olive eyes flash. "A damsel in distress? Someone to bed you at will? Don't make me laugh! You're in the wrong kind of city for that kind of talk! The Crimson Blade would cut a little ignoramus like you down to size if they heard these words from your mouth! I found these filthy sheets in room you and that bitch stayed at last night!" She wrinkled her delicate nose in disgust and stalked out the inn.

Fayt and company rushed out after her. She walked toward the outskirts of the city.

"I still need to hurt her for insulting me," Albel said, as he unsheathed his sword.

"What?" Fayt and Cliff both said same time.

"You need to learn to respect your elders, slag!" the drowned looking Wimbo cried out behind them.

"You! Ha!" Mitzy only turned sideways and looked at Wimbo as if she were dirt on her clothes. "You're only ten months older than my sixteen years!" With that she turned back around and continued to stalk away.

"What?" Cliff shouted loudly. "Hey! You lied to me!" Wimbo just ignored them and walked back with Kaleb, who had his arm around her waist, down the street.

People stared at them and Fayt just noticed how much attention they attracted to their selves. People muttered curses and several things like, "I always knew she was trouble." "Poor Kaleb and Wimbo, getting mixed up with the likes of her." "Her looks aren't natural, she surely is a witch to make herself look as does." Fayt glared all around them and suddenly broke into a sprint to catch up with Albel.

"Albel what are you doing?" Fayt breathed with Cliff behind him, strangely quiet.

"I'm going to teach her a lesson," Albel replied coolly.

"Hey! Did you see all that?"

Everyone turned to see Nel with Farlene behind her.

"Hey, Nel," Fayt greeted, with Cliff, glad to distract Albel for a moment.

"MY CHILDREN!" a woman shrieked and pointed near the outskirts.

Several children were being chased by an Executioner and was about to cast thunder flare. _Oh no..._

"FIRES OF HELL ROAST THIS ENEMY OF MINE!" a voice they heard cried.

Fayt saw the Executioner get surrounded by pillars of fire and then it moved in circular motion to engulf it. _Wow..._ The Executioner died and that didn't surprise Fayt, he had felt the heat from there. He ran and looked past the barrier wall and saw Mitzy with three small children in her arms. She looked sweaty and smiled weakly at their mother.

"Here you go," she said, as she set the children down to run to their mother, with a huge grin. "They were good sports."

"Thank you, thank you," the mother said repeatedly, as she tried to smother all her toddlers.

"No problem," Mitzy said nonchalantly, and then saw Fayt and everyone else. "What?"

"You can use symbology," Nel said quietly.

"Yes. What of it?"

"You saved that woman's children and I heard you defended the Crimson Blade's honor, though you aren't apart of it." Nel smiled at her and Fayt thought it had been a long time since he seen her do that. "You're welcome to come to a celebratory party tonight at the castle."

"REALLY?" Mitzy looked extremely excited.

"Yeah," Nel said, while she still smiled at the red haired girl.

"Thank you!" Mitzy gushed. "Oh my gosh, I need an outfit... And shoes... And my hair..." She walked speedily off in the direction to grandfather's shop.

"It's nice to meet good citizens like that," Nel laughed. It was sound that Fayt really liked.

Albel ignored Nel. "Whatever, that twit still needs to be-"

"Oh stop it!" Fayt snapped disgustedly. "Just let it lie, Albel. She was going through a break up. It's a lot for a teenage girl to take."

"What do you mean?" Nel asked curiously.

"Well, let me tell you the whole story..." Fayt said.

---

Albel leaned against the wall as he watched all the disgustingly happy people socialize. They were all annoying; he didn't know why he was even there in the first place. Though to see Cliff get slapped by a mildly inebriated Nel was something he wouldn't miss for the world. However, what his eyes always strayed to was the blue haired boy. He laughed, smiled, and looked as if he hadn't a worry in the world.

Albel sipped the honey-flavored mead and stared at Fayt. Fayt carelessly held Sophia's hand with his and laughed at something that stupid graybeard, Adray said. Albel mentally snickered as he saw Nel and Maria's jealous looks at Sophia and Fayt. The blue haired boy didn't know so many people wanted him. _He really is a fool is doesn't see Nel's murderous intent directed Sophia's head._

Albel knew Fayt's wits were really addled by the drink in his other hand. Probably doesn't even see Sophia's besotted look. He knew that drinks tonight weren't for novice drinkers and Fayt, Sophia, and Maria appeared to be them. Nel had seemingly over drank and glared at everyone. That stupid little Peppita girl and that Mitzy girl danced around the table to the loud music. Mirage talked animatedly to Maria who was only half interested in what the blonde woman said.

Albel shook his head and wondered why anyone bothered to come if all they were too caught up in jealously and envy to enjoy their selves. He tried not to let Fayt's touching of Sophia bother him. _Bothering me? That?_ Albel thought confused. _I must be drunk._ He looked inside his cup as if it were to blame for his wondering thoughts. Then he looked up to see a surprised Fayt just finished being kissed on the cheek by Sophia. In that instant he want to cut the girl's head off.

As he vaguely saw Nel walk by him, a woman appeared and loudly said, "Hi Nel! I heard you were back."

Albel turned his head and saw Nel stiffly hug a woman. Nel didn't appear to be happy that woman was there. _Interesting..._

"It's nice to see you safe and whole," the friend said, with a smile. "There are lots of men here for you to choose, Nel. You really should start thinking about marriage before it's too late."

Everything in the room, except the music and the teenager's that danced, stopped. Albel knew the young woman had said something that made Nel angry.

"I don't need a man to get by in life," Nel said angrily. "Leticia, you were always a homemaker. I'm a warrior, I don't have time for such frivolities in my life."

"Please, I know you're jealous of my great marriage," Leticia said conceitedly. "Some of us are just lucky, Nel. You'll be an old bitter maid with no children if you keep this act up."

Nel stepped forward and her hand twitched near her weapon. "Ha! You mock me and call me an old bitter maid. You're one to mock me," she snarled angrily. "Your husband does not love you. He loves another. If whom he had really wanted accepted his proposal, you would not sit so loftily upon your great fortune. Your marriage is nothing but an arranged farce."

Everyone sucked in breath, even Albel. He wanted to laugh, but felt it wouldn't be appropriate at the moment. He wanted to know what was going to happen next.

Fayt shakily stood but Clair was faster. "My apologies, Queen Leticia. Nel is too far-gone with drink to speak appropriately to a superior. The mead has loosened her tongue and addled her sense. Let me escort her away from you. She will apologize when she is not so filled with drink." Clair led Nel out and he snickered at Leticia's outraged expression.

"I'm sorry you had to withstand that," Romeria said mildly. "She has been acting unusual since she came back. She is probably under stress, though I know not why she wants to work so much. My apologies, I will speak with her later."

Leticia seemed to reign in her anger. "No need. I'm going, and I'll be awaiting her apology in Airyglph. At the castle," she added, as if everyone didn't already know. She left huffily with her two guards behind her.

"I think this night is at its end," Romeria said, as she stood. "This old woman has drunk and eaten her fill tonight. I've jested with almost of all you and enjoyed your company."

"Hear! Hear!" Adray said loudly, while he banged his cup on the table.

The Queen merely smiled at him. "Once again, I appreciate what you all did for everyone. Thank you honoring me with this evening."

"The pleasure's all ours, Queenie," Cliff said loudly, as he giggled at Magistrate Lasselle's scandalized expression.

The Queen laughed gaily and bid them all good night. Everyone began to wander off to their own rooms. Albel stalked away when he saw Sophia wrap her arm around Fayt and walk out with him. Albel had stamped down on his anger, and walked heatedly to his own room the Queen had graciously given him. Albel would ask the maids to draw up a hot bath for him. He needed to cool his anger. _Damn it! I not jealous!_ Though he knew it probably was a lie.

--

Sophia held him up, that much he knew. That scene with Nel, Fayt was a little shocked she let herself get so... Well, he couldn't really talk now could he? He stopped Sophia when he noticed she passed his room.

"Hey! My room's back there," Fayt said, as he wobbled a little to point backwards.

"I- I know that," Sophia said, as she arched against me. "Come spend the night with me." Her brown eyes looked up at him.

"What for? You need me to tuck you in?" Fayt asked mockingly. Sophia was such a sweet girl.

"In a manner of speaking," Sophia replied, as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

_Huh?_

"Get a damn room!" Maria huffed, as she angrily pushed past them.

"What her problem?" Fayt said, as Maria stalked away.

"She jealous," Sophia giggled. "I always knew she was the type."

"Jealous of what? We're just standing here." Fayt unwrapped himself from Sophia's arms and shook his head. _Maybe I shouldn't have drunken so much._

"We're together, you know," Sophia said brightly. Fayt looked at her confusedly. "I want you to come to bed with me." She fluttered her eyes seductively. But what it really turned out to look like was her trying to get something out her eye.

Fayt laughed. "Come on, Sophia. You make it seem like you want me to have sex with you."

Sophia backed up as if struck. "You're so dense, Fayt." She shook her head annoyed and left him in the middle of the hall.

"What's so funny?" Cliff asked, as he came level with Fayt's face.

"Something, Sophia said," Fayt giggled, as if he were a girl. "Nothing important. You... going... to bbbeeeddd?"

Cliff's eyebrow cocked. "Yeah, but how about I help you there? I don't think you're capable of getting there on your own steam."

Fayt frowned at him. _Like I'm too weak to walk to my room!_ "I can so get there!" He walked around Cliff and saw his door, but everything moved.

"See?" Cliff said, with an arm around Fayt's waist before he fell.

"What are you talking aabbout?" Fayt said angrily. "I was walkin' straight... It was everything else that was movin'..."

Cliff looked at him a second, like he was drunk. But Fayt knew better. Cliff just wanted to baby him. "I'm not a kid!" he protested again, for the second time that day.

"I know that," Cliff said calmly, as he opened the door.

Fayt suddenly jolted sideways as they went into the room. _Cliff himself must be a little tipsy himself._

"Hee hee," Fayt giggled again. They were on the floor in front of the doorway and Fayt leaned against Cliff's side.

"Sorry about that," the blonde man said sheepishly. "Let's just close this..." He closed the door and looked at the bed.

Fayt looked too. It seemed so far away. "Just leave me here. I like it here. It's comfortable." Even though it wasn't. The floor was cold and hard. The only thing that was comforting was Cliff. Fayt snuggled against him.

"Well, it is far," Cliff agreed, while his eyes looked unfocused. He slumped against the door. "All right. I'll leave you here. Though do you mind if I stay for a bit? I don't think I'm ready to get up just yet."

"Sure, stay as long as you like," Fayt said, as he dramatically waved his hand around his room. "Besides, you're all nice and warm and cuddly."

"Cuddly?" Cliff choked out.

He laughed and it made Fayt hold him because he didn't want to fall the other way. Suddenly, Fayt was struck with idea. An idea that even seemed stupid to his drunken mind. However, his drunken mind had the stupid courage his sober mind didn't.

"Cliff?"

"Hmm?" Cliff absently began to stoke Fayt's hair.

"Do you think I'm an attractive guy?"

Cliff looked down sharply and squinted at Fayt. "You're not ugly. All the girls want you. Not as many that want me though," he joked.

Fayt smiled stupidly. "Do you really think I'm just a kid?" he asked, with big doe eyes at the older man.

"Well, no... I think you're a half way responsible adult." Cliff gestured to their current drunken situation.

"So you would treat me like you would another man?"

"Something like that... I mean, we've known each other for a while and been through a lot together. So it's a bit different."

"You sure? I'm all grown up in your eyes?" Fayt was coming to the climax of his great plan.

Cliff smiled down at him. "Yep. All grown up."

Fayt, with iron control, sat up close to Cliff's face. "Good." Then he kissed him.

Fayt felt Cliff freeze and wondered would he soon be thrown across the room. But the man didn't move and thus forth, _MOTIVATION!_ Fayt took this motivation and slipped his tongue in Cliff's unresisting mouth as he laid a hand on a muscled thigh. It was a little stiff and didn't feel like it did with Albel.

Fayt at least felt a little better that he knew he wasn't really attracted to Cliff. That was, until suddenly, he felt Cliff kiss back. Fayt immediately heated up and felt the blood rush through his veins. As much as he would've liked to enjoy all this adrenaline, Fayt felt so sleepy. He parted from Cliff with a dazed expression mirrored on Cliff's face. The last thing he saw before he blacked out was Cliff's two fingers lightly touch his own lips in amazement.

--

Fayt woke with a start and a severe headache. And then quite suddenly, the last images of what happened before he slept assaulted him. He jumped out of bed and crumpled to the floor with pain. He put his head in hands.

_I kissed him. Cliff. I kissed Cliff. Straight Cliff. Straight Cliff Fittir, renowned womanizer. Oh my god..._

Fayt stood up slowly and looked at a note on his nightstand.

_'Hey kid, drink this tonic. I know you'll have a headache. Us Klausians don't really suffer from hangovers, so I'm spared. It's instantaneous, so drink up! See you later._

_-Cliff.'_

Nothing about the kiss. Or Fayt throwing himself at him like a desperate whore. Fayt breathed in deeply. If Cliff didn't want to talk about it, neither did he. He needed air and fast. So he drunk the tonic and the headache started to fade along with the weak stomach cramps. _Jeeze, Fayt. How do you get yourself into these messes?_ Fayt got up and walked out his room. He immediately walked into something wet.

When he looked up, he saw a wet Albel free of makeup, but still had the dye in, with a towel wrapped around his waist. That and sandals. He just finished wrapping the other long braid. Albel's red eyes smoldered and looked at him with unrestrained lust. Fayt had no doubt he looked at Albel the same way. His heart tried to beat out his chest and suddenly his shorts felt too tight. Their eyes locked.

"Come with me," Albel said quietly and walked away.

Fayt followed him and knew there was no turning back. Turning back wasn't even option in his mind. Nothing to turn back from. He wanted this too and he would get it.

**A/N: Thank you all for reviewing! Especially Zen, a great artist. Hee. Sorry, I couldn't put the blue berries in this chapter, but I'm sure it'll be in the next. I hope you enjoyed it all peoples! If the characters seemed a little OOC, I'm sorry. I'm going to blend what they're like in the Manga and what they're like in the game together. In the Manga, Cliff is a huge pervert. And Mirage has huge breasts. I don't know what's up with that. . Anyway, this is starting to get too long. I'll start on the next chapter as soon as I get my other projects out of the way. Once again, thanks for reading my story!**

**---Amber P.S. I plan on making a picture what Fayt's outfit looked like. You can see what Mitzy looks like on my Deviant Art page linked in my profile. Yes, I am shamelessly plugging. Hee!**


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_"Don't try to fix me_

_I'm not broken"_

_A/N: Dedicated to Annabelle, who's a awesome artist and has a wild sense of humor. hugs I hope you like this hun. ;) Amber_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Fayt followed Albel all the way to the chapel. Fayt looked around and was extremely surprised to find it empty. Usually the High Priest was in here. However, there was no holy man there and Fayt felt the room darken with Albel's prominent presence. The water that ran all down the statue of Apris and swirled around it now sounded ominous with Albel standing in front of it. The man practically oozed evil and Fayt wondered if he should make his escape now. Fayt then knew that escape would be futile when Albel turned around with a gaze that would freeze hell.

"Why are you here?" Albel asked, without preamble.

Fayt opened his mouth, but couldn't speak. Why indeed had he come? Fayt had thought that their non-verbal assessment had been enough, but obviously not. Albel stood there, with his searing gaze turning freezing Fayt with blue all over, and still, the teenager had no idea what to say. What was there to say?

Fayt crossed his arms and stared back in thought. He knew that there was something between he and Albel. He wasn't sure what it was, but it was _something_. Fayt knew that his body seemed to like Albel close but as far as mentally... _Shit, why did I come here?_

He had been so caught up in thought he almost jumped back when Albel stood right in front of him. He smelled strongly of blueberries...

"Have you grown up, I wonder," Albel said, as he stroked Fayt's cheek with his claw. "You are here and you _know_ the reason."

Fayt wanted to move back but his legs and feet seemed frozen. "W-what do you mean?"

"This." Albel leaned forward and misted his lips over Fayt. The blue haired boy thought he was to be kissed so he leaned forward and kissed Albel.

"See? This is why you here," Albel smirked.

Fayt shuddered and stepped back, albeit shakily, and half-heartedly glared at Albel. He was slightly annoyed at being tricked. "You don't know what you're talking about."

Fire seemed to ignite in red eyes. "Is that so?" Albel said, deathly calm. "It was _you_ who kissed _me_, was it not?"

Fayt stared at him and felt as though a stone had dropped into his stomach. His strands of thought were becoming randomized and frantic with denials and trivial memories. Albel sure could mind fuck. _I wonder if he can f-_ Fayt's eyes widened in alarm. _Where had **that**_ _come from?_ Fayt heard Albel chuckle and felt like a fool once again. Anger took the place of his uncertain feelings and anxiety.

Fayt looked at the older man feeling that he started his own demise. He pushed away the anger to try to think clearly. Albel had just only been himself when he had reacted to the blue haired boy. Fayt closed his eyes and let out a shuddered breath. He opened his eyes to see that Albel had backed off from him and was watching him closely.

"I- I don't know what I want," Fayt said truthfully. He fingered the edge of his shorts lifting them briefly. "However, I do know that there's - something - I don't know what, between us." Fayt looked up uneasily to see a calculating expression on Albel's face.

"Hmmm, you have grown up," Albel said, not scathingly. The man crossed his arms considering Fayt. "Maybe you are..."

_Are what?_ Fayt thought, wanting desperately for Albel to finish his sentence. Fayt realized with dawning bewilderment and minor horror, that he wanted Albel. Fayt wasn't sure in what way... Okay, he _was_ sure of _something_ he wanted, but not everything. Fayt knew his body longed to be pressed up against Albel's body. Fayt practically burned every time the red-eyed man was near, like he did now. His chest went all fluttery, his stomach constricted, his heart jumped about, and all blood rushed to both heads making one inept at logical decisions.

"I- I-" Fayt stuttered again, feeling foolish. Feeling every bit like his nineteen years. Feeling like... a kid. Fayt clenched his fists, pulling bravery from the pit of his roiling stomach. Fayt leveled a bold stare on Albel, whose eyes widened slightly in surprise, and defiantly raised his chin.

"I want you," Fayt said firmly, and ignored the immense nauseous feeling and nervous prickling all over his body.

Albel casually returned his gaze, burning; piercing red eyes devoured Fayt in one second. "Is that so?" Albel breathed roughly. He inched ever so slowly toward Fayt, with his towel precariously tied around his thin hips.

Fayt's bravery almost faltered, but he was determined on proving that he was mature and that he was making a very conscious decision. Albel stood in front of him now, and appeared to be growling quietly like an animal in heat. Fayt swallowed nervously as he started to sweat in places that blood rushed to. Fayt licked lips, and that was the last thing he was able to do in a controlled state of mind.

Albel grabbed him and kissed him passionately. Fayt hadn't been caught off guard yet he still was somewhat surprised, and couldn't stop his flailing arms for a few moments. And then Albel slowly inserted his tongue inside Fayt's mouth. _Oh god... _Fayt thought, as he tried to keep himself from turning into goo. Albel seemed so... _experienced_. Like he knew all the right places to touch, how rough and sensual to be, and when to tease. Fayt knew the best thing would probably be to give himself completely. Even though some would think him mad, it was the best thing to do in Fayt's mind. After all, he almost didn't know what to do with his arms and hands except flail about or clutch at Albel like some wanton teenager. Fayt was about to settle for the former when Albel shoved him roughly onto the wooden pew behind him.

Fayt almost felt like he was in a dream when a towel clad Albel straddled his lap and began to lick, kiss, and nip at his neck. Fayt was vaguely aware of his increasingly loud moans when Albel ran both his hand and claw up under his shirt to tease his nipples. Nipples that were surprisingly sensitive had made the fourth finger of Fayt's left hand twitch. Repeatedly.

Fayt had moved a shaking hand to the back of Albel's white hair and rubbed his fingers into the warm scalp. Unconsciously, Fayt pressed Albel closer to him. He wanted Albel to be well aquatinted with his collarbone and neck. Then it happened. Albel grinded his bottom against Fayt's erection. Hard. That action made Fayt groan loudly with pleasure, his head thrown back. There was also a twitch in his right leg that made it jump up.

So warm. So tingly. So close. Fayt abandoned all reserves and had his novice hands seek out Albel's flesh. It wasn't smooth, but neither was it rough. It was battle worn, used to the harsh realities of war and changing weather. Fayt adored it. Not because of the interesting texture and feel, but just because it was _Albel's_. Not to mention absurdly hot and addictive to touch. His fingers moved nimbly over unseen scars, and he felt the slight rise and fall of scars one would probably have to search for. Fayt let his hands roam freely up and down Albel's spine and searching, seeking for Albel's pleasure. Fayt smiled lazily to himself when he felt brief pauses from Albel when his finger grazed Albel's lower back and the back of the older man's neck.

Albel stopped abruptly, and looked Fayt in the eye. The red in the other man's eye were darker, darker than Fayt had ever seen. Lust was so acute in those eyes Fayt's mind went blank for a moment, only focusing on Albel's rapt gaze. Albel pulled his arms from out under Fayt's shirt and grabbed Fayt's face.

"Teasing little pup," Albel misted, across Fayt's lips. "It's not nice to tease," he added, when he pulled Fayt's head roughly back by his hair to leave a most probable permanent passion mark on his throat.

"Mmhh," Fayt sounded, pleased with the proceedings despite how tightly Albel held his hair.

However, the grip slackened when Albel turned Fayt's head slightly to nip at Fayt's soft jaw line. _Bliss, bliss..._ It was with mild anticipation and apprehension that Fayt noticed Albel's towel was not as secure as it was before Albel had straddled him. A patch of dark hair peeked from underneath the towel. When he caught a red flicker out of the corner of his eye, Fayt blushed, all too aware that Albel knew what he was looking at.

Albel pulled away slightly eyes crinkled around the corners in amusement. "Ready?" The fellow swordsman licked his lips.

Fayt stared at Albel's mouth and wondered how could such a mouth stir up passions. Then Fayt looked around. He _actually_ looked around.

"B-But we're in a c-church!" Fayt protested suddenly.

He wasn't a religious person to begin with; he was more of a science-oriented person than anything. But still, doing things like what Albel looked like he had in mind under the ever-watchful gaze of Apris was... Scandalous. If someone should walk in, all hell would break loose. People having sex in such a holy place. _Two men_ having sex in a holy place. Albel the Wicked _and_the Embodiment of Destruction** having sex in a holy place!** It was unheard of! They would be labeled heretics at the very least and Fayt knew enough of Earth's history to know what religious people did to heretics.

Albel looked at him and laughed. He actually _laughed!_ Fayt felt indignation crawl to the surface of his face as Albel laughed in his face. _I just can't get a break can I?_ Fayt rolled his eyes moodily and crossed his arms. Then Albel's laughed died down as smirked at him.

"This is a chapel, not a church," Albel said casually.

Fayt stared at him. "Same difference!" Fayt said outraged. "We can't do it here!"

Albel leaned back slightly eyes in amused slits. "So you _want_ to do it?"

Fayt blushed furiously. "I- Well you- Uh-" he stuttered, to the vast amusement of Albel.

"What is _it_ exactly?" Albel continued, feigning innocence.

Fayt almost choked on air as embarrassment reared its hideous head. "You know!" Fayt gave Albel the Glare of Death.

Albel just laughed again. Fayt supposed it didn't have its desired affect because his hair was tousled and because he had an evident blush in his face.

"Do I now?" Mockingly innocent, Albel looked around.

Fayt hung his head in defeat and Albel tilted it up with his index finger. "Don't be a defeatist," Albel said to him, before the man quickly got up and fixed the towel around his waist. "Let's go."

Fayt barely had time to scramble up to follow the man. Albel walked briskly out and before Fayt left the chapel he thought he saw a flash of red. He stopped and looked around. _Probably just seeing things..._ Fayt turned back and saw Albel just turn down the long hall. _Damn, can't ever wait for me._

---

Albel was privately fuming inside as he walked to his room with Fayt following him. He had told himself he'd leave the boy alone. He had tried to forget him, but the boy's obvious lust for him was evident and overwhelming. Albel knew Fayt wouldn't pursue any kind of _real_ relationship with him. It was strictly physical. Strictly.

_Wishing for more are we?_ echoed that annoying voice in head. _Don't be ridiculous!_ Albel thought heatedly. He was hot, horny, and not in a particularly subtle mood. Fayt would have to catch on quickly because Albel didn't have time to play Chase the Virgin Around the Room tonight. He growled to himself as he heard Fayt quiet steps behind him.

It had been a while since he had bedded anyone, and Albel supposed it was long past due. A man needed to slake his lust every so often and since Fayt so graciously offered, Albel would _snatch_ it. Albel had to admit that Fayt was attractive with his poison green eyes and blue hair. One of Fayt's most attractive qualities Albel liked was the noise he made. Albel couldn't wait to hear what it sound when Fayt screamed his name when came. That thought made pang of arousal hit him. Hard.

When Albel quickened his pace, Fayt said, "Where are we going?"

Albel ignored him and was glad when his room door loomed into sight. He reached up into the top left corner of the door and pulled open the decorative square on it. His key dropped out and he opened the door. He wondered if Fayt would hesitate to come in and decided if he did, he would just slam the door in his face and handle his lust himself. He didn't have time for little boys.

Much to Albel's relief (which annoyed him), Fayt stepped right in. Albel quickly threw the keys on his nightstand and saw Fayt give the room a look around. It was dimly lit and had black everything in it except for the gray furniture. It was a large canopy bed with silk sheets and pillows. Albel was glad he gotten the room. Most people stayed away from it because it was on a lower floor than most of the rooms. Many of the servents thought ghosts haunted it. A about a hundred years ago a woman killed her philandering husband and his mistress in the room. The swordsman glared around the room. Albel _wished_ some spirits _would_ try to frighten him away.

Albel took his large round glass bottle out his bag, aimed a fire spell inside of it, and quickly capped it. He had gotten the bottle off a dead Gretton soldier years ago. Unmeltable glass. Perfect for cold nights out in the rough and cold rooms. He turned to see Fayt's curious gaze on the large bottle Albel sat on the stone floor.

Albel wasted no time kissing and divulging Fayt of his clothes. Not so much as a protest, or hesitation. _Good, when I take him I will no longer lust after him._ Albel felt his towel drop when his eyes lighted on his pie. _Maybe I shouldn't rush... I could have some fun._ He pulled away from the boy and smiled wickedly.

"Don't move," Albel commanded, and wondered if Fayt could follow orders.

--

Fayt stood still as Albel commanded, too scared of what should happen if he should move. Albel, still glistening from his bath, walked over to him and kissed him deeply. The textured tongue molested Fayt's softer tongue and left Fayt dazed. However, before he could properly pass out, Albel pulled back, but not before he sucked on Fayt's bottom lip and left it a dark pink color.

Albel stared at him speculatively, and then said, "Do nothing."

Fayt wasn't about to disobey, as Albel dipped his index finger of his whole hand into his blueberry pie. The older man walked in front of him and placed the blueberry substance over both his lips. Albel then put the finger in his mouth.

"Suck," Albel said, in a deep lulling voice.

Fayt didn't think he could become more aroused, but then Albel could always surprise him. The voice had so much sensuality in it and it was just arousing, so Fayt didn't hesitate to comply. Fayt took the finger in his mouth then sucked on it, swirled his tongue around it, and even nibbled on it a bit. The whole time Albel never broke eye contact with him and Fayt knew his cheeks were red from mild embarrassment.

Albel slowly smiled as he took his finger out and seemed pleased with Fayt's actions. Truth be told, Fayt felt pleased with himself that he pleased Albel. The modified gauntlet on Albel's left arm tilted Fayt's head up slightly and Albel leaned forward then took hold of Fayt's bottom lip again with his teeth. The man licked it, sucked it, and kissed his top lip in the most erotic way. Fayt thought his knees would surely buckle, but he remembered the order not to move. _It's damn hard though,_ Fayt thought dazedly.

Albel then returned to the bottom lip and practically _feasted_ on it. By this time, Fayt whimpered frequently, and shamelessly clutched at Albel for support. He whimpered in disappointment when Albel pulled away, with a highly amused expression. However, Fayt was too horny to care.

"That's one of the many ways to use blueberries," Albel said softly, as he looked at the half eaten pie. Then he looked at Fayt. "Would you like know more?"

Fayt stared at him first and then huskily answered, "Yes, more please." _What the hell is wrong with me?_

Albel said nothing but left out the room momentarily. Fayt stood there and awaited Albel's return. He vaguely heard sounds of shifting metal but was taken with the beauty of the room. _How does he always get the nice looking rooms?_ Fayt snapped out his gaze Albel returned and he noticed Albel's collar was missing and a modified gauntlet on the missing arm. Instead of claws at the end, the metal was rounded out like actual fingers. _How considerate,_ Fayt thought, before being pounced.

--

Fayt had his hands fisted the silk sheets beneath him. _Not **nearly** enough air the world,_ Fayt thought dazedly. He was sticky and hot and had Albel's impossibly scorching mouth on him. Albel nimble fingers played over his chest pinching nipples, grazing sensitive sides. Fayt used all the feelings of pleasure to keep his hips down as Albel licked his blueberry covered navel and every so often gnawed on his pelvis bone. Fayt licked his lips and thought that blueberries would make him blush for the rest of life.

Albel then slid up, biting Fayt everywhere until he was eye level with the teen. Fayt saw Albel scoop up some more pie onto a crust and place it on his lips. Fayt dared not to breathe. Albel covered Fayt's mouth with his, and licked and bit at Fayt's lips. Of course the man would take his time, especially while his cool metal hand inched toward Fayt's groin. Albel had just eaten through all the pie on Fayt's mouth when cold steel wrapped itself around Fayt's erection. _I will **surely** die now._ Fayt arched and groaned, which Albel took as an opportunity to put his tongue in Fayt's mouth again.

Fayt grabbed fistfuls of Albel's hair and had his eyes closed tight. That hand down was doing miraculous wonders and Fayt was glad Albel happened to the miracle worker. Then Albel shifted so that he was on his knees between Fayt's legs and bent over him. Fayt felt Albel's hand near his head move but paid it no mind and continued to kiss Albel with ardor. Albel shifted again and this time Fayt felt cool pressed against him down there-

"Uhh!" Fayt gasped suddenly, with his eyes open. Everything was blurry and Fayt saw the outline of Albel's light hair.

The finger moved in a sensual motion, which almost had Fayt rocking with it. Then Fayt felt a burst of 'feel good'. He actually arched this time and buried his face in the crook of Albel's neck. Fayt heard a light chuckle and didn't think when he began to suck on Albel's neck. Fayt satisfactory felt a slow shudder go through Albel and smiled despite everything. The blue haired boy tensed up when a second finger was inserted pretty roughly and grunted.

Fayt's mind reeled. He figured any normal man would be if they were being jerked off, finger fucked, and practically _molested _with an extremely talented tongue Fayt however didn't stop himself from giving Albel a few passion marks with his mouth. Not too after, another finger entered Fayt stretching him. The teen broke his suction with Albel's neck and breathed raggedly through his nose. Fayt wrapped his arms around Albel when he noticed his arms were trembling.

"Enough of this," Albel growled, and released Fayt completely, sending the boy limply onto his back.

Leaned over him and gave Fayt a quick lick down, _everywhere._ Fayt whole body seemed to spasm periodically when Albel nipped the inside of his thighs. Fayt dared to open his eyes just in time to see Albel swallow his cock whole. Instant eye rolling, drooling, orgasm. It hit Fayt so hard all he made was a pathetic strangled sound.

Fayt could blurrily make out Albel slowly let the cum drip out his mouth into his hand. _Thinking was completely underrated,_ Fayt reasoned, as he watched Albel lather his own cock in Fayt's fluid. Fayt was dimly aware of Albel's warm fingers entering him again and moving about before being taken out again. Vision finally restored, Fayt could see his doom spelled out in Albel's expression. Albel quickly flipped him over with a smirk.

Albel leaned against Fayt so his head was near Fayt's and his arms overlapped the boy's arms under him. He then positioned himself at Fayt's entrance. Without warning, Albel thrust into him. Fayt screamed in pain and tried to rear up but Albel put his weight on him purposely. After a few seconds, Fayt noted tears slid down his cheeks.

"It..." Fayt sniffled.

Albel thrust in again, deeper, and Fayt made a choked sound.

"Hurts?" Albel chuckled darkly, sounding rough in Fayt's ear.

Fayt didn't trust his voice because he knew it would've broken with pain, so he just nodded.

"No one will hear you scream," Albel whispered, as he began to leisurely thrust into Fayt. "But I can..."

Fayt tried to relax, but Albel didn't exactly give him a vote of confidence. It felt awkward, like an intrusion almost, but Fayt did invite him... It _hurt_. Fayt started to cry, he wanted to run far away and wished he'd never set foot in Albel's room. Then he felt Albel lurch slightly.

"You're useful after all..." Albel huffed, and that's when Fayt saw Albel's arm tremble.

Albel shifted again, threw one leg over one of Fayt's leg and nudged Fayt's thighs wider with the other leg. Position attainted, Albel thrust into Fayt again, but this time...

"Ooohhhh," Fayt whimpered, sounding alien to his own ears.

Then Albel hit _that_ spot again, repeatedly actually. Fayt had, of course, spazed. Fayt moaned, writhed underneath Albel, who had taken up chewing on his neck again. Soon enough, Fayt found himself hungry for the pleasure Albel dished out and pushed back as much as he could against Albel. Fayt knew he kept moaning Albel's name and how good it felt, but he couldn't stop himself. It just felt so _good_. Then Albel slowed down and Fayt let out a groan of protest while he pushed back against Albel.

"Does it feel good?" Albel asked amused.

_This not the time to play!_ "Yes!" Fayt answered, and still whimpered while he grinded his ass against Albel.

He heard Albel groan slightly but the man still slowly thrust into him. "What do you want?"

Fayt felt his face heat up even more but abandon his reserves. "I want you fuck me."

Albel stopped. "What?"

"I want you fuck me."

"Who?"

"I want you to _fuck me, Albel!_"

"Teasing little puppy," Albel growled, as he bit Fayt's earlobe.

Fayt sighed in relief and tried to keep a firm grip on the sheets as Albel fucked him in earnest. Spots floated in Fayt's eyes and he knew soon he would orgasm again. Albel growled something as he slammed into Fayt, bruising Fayt's right arm with a steel grip. Fayt now knew that the tears on his face were from pleasure rather pain, especially when Albel's flesh hand wrapped around his renewed cock. Fayt clenched around Albel's member when he felt his orgasm hit. Fayt was so wrapped up in explosive feelings that when Albel pulled his hair and bit his neck hard enough to draw blood he was too numbed with bliss.

_Not nearly enough air in this world,_ Fayt thought, for the second time that night. He breathed slowly and felt Albel's own breath on the side of his face. The man, after a few moments of much needed oxygen, slid out of Fayt abruptly. Fayt heard the sounds of Albel's movements when he got off the bed and walked into the bathroom.

Fayt sat up slowly and winced at the burning sensation in his ass. _I'm going to pay for this, aren't I?_ He looked around and saw tousled sheets, sticky with blueberry pie, cum, and sweat. He smiled stupidly and noted that he was just as tainted as the sheets. He wondered what would happen now. Would Albel become his boyfriend? Even that statement mentally sounded stupid. Fayt shook his head tiredly and winced at the state of his sore body.

He wrapped himself in one of the sheets and went to look in the mirror and flinched at a very _deep_ bite in his neck. _Well, guess I'll have to put that collar back on again._ His hair was in spikes and had varying shades of red spots all over him. _Was he marking me or something,_ Fayt thought, as he prodded one mark carefully.

"Why are you still here?" came a very cold voice behind him.

Fayt turned around with confusion on his features. "Whaddya mean? I can't-"

"Stay here?" Albel finished, with a very icy look. "Why? We're done."

"B-but I thought..." Fayt trailed off, as he felt his heart contract.

"Thought what? We've both had what each other wanted. What more is there?" Albel dried his hair with a towel and Fayt saw that the dye hadn't been permanent just a wash out. "You don't think this is a relationship of some kind do you?"

Fayt tightened his hold on the sheet to prevent Albel from seeing his fingers tremble. Dread set in the pit of Fayt's stomach. "Well I-"

"Don't make me laugh," Albel said, with a mean expression. "This was purely so I could release my pent up lust. I thought you had grown up, but obviously not." Albel looked over Fayt with distaste. "And you stand there like a virgin maiden who's just been fooled out of her virginity on her wedding night. Get out," he added, with a snort.

Fayt had never felt so used and hurt. He avoided Albel's eyes as he slowly dressed and felt every pang of Albel's 'pent up lust' from his body. The door slammed shut as soon as Fayt had stepped across the threshold. Fayt walked automatically to his room and promised himself he would _not_ cry. He heard some people talking and hurriedly ducked into an alcove. He peeked around the corner to see Cliff talking with that girl Mitzy.

"So you sure you aren't from Klaus?" Cliff asked her.

"Where's that? Is it a country?" Mitzy asked in return, eyebrows quirked in curiosity.

Cliff scratched the back of his head and shook his head. "Never mind." They walked past.

Fayt waited for five minutes to pass before he continued his journey to his room. He was glad to get walking again, his legs had trembled with the effort to remain standing. Fayt finally made it to his room. He slid down the door when he closed it behind him. His body racked with silent sobs, his promise to himself, broken. This time the tears on his cheeks were from the sting of rejection.

---

Albel moodily paced the room and felt something that was very alien to him. Guilt. _Hurt his feelings?_ Albel growled and stalked outside the castle and past the city walls. He fought monsters. He wouldn't think about Fayt. Or the sounds he made. Or how his face looked when he left. _Crying wasn't he?_ Or the guilt that ate at him. He wouldn't think about it. Fayt should be happy. He was leaving anyway. With that Sophia girl. And all those other happy maggots. He would want nothing to do with Albel. _Not now, eh?_

"SHUT UP!" Albel shouted, at the invisible voice, as he clutched his head.

He was going mad.

Because of Fayt Leingod.

--

_"Playground school bell rings, again_

_Rain clouds come to play, again_

_Has no one told you she's not breathing ?_

_Hello, I'm your mind, giving you someone to talk to...Hello..._

_If I smile and don't believe_

_Soon I know I'll wake from this dream_

_Don't try to fix me_

_I'm not broken_

_Hello, I'm the lie living for you so you can hide..._

_**Don't cry...**_

_Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping_

_Hello, I'm still here, all that's left_

_Of yesterday..."_

-Evanescence's "Hello"

**A/N: I know this is sad, but it had to be done. I have a plot to uphold. I hope it doesn't bother you too much. **

**Oh yeah, those asking after the Manga, go to my Deviant Art page linked in my profile and you'll see the links in my journal. :D Until later kiddies. ;)**

**P.S. Zen, enjoy your blueberries. :P XD Psshhtt! Get out your doodling pencil. :P**


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Fayt woke shortly before dawn. He blinked slowly still feeling the aches of the activities from earlier hours. He felt horrible and it wasn't limited to his physical being. Fayt was somewhat glad that days were thirty-six hours long on Elicoor. He rubbed a shoulder and rolled it to reduce the stiffness in it. However, upon standing, Fayt felt in desperate need of a bath. Not only to wash himself but to get the soreness out of his body.

Luckily, Fayt's room was connected to a bathroom and it had running water. It was one of the newer installments of the castle. As the water ran, Fayt carefully peeled the sticky clothing off his aching body. _Finally,_ Fayt thought blissfully, feeling freed of his restraining clothes. He turned the water off and slowly eased into the tub with a groan caused by the hot water touching healing wounds. Fayt rested there with his head against the rim of the tub in silence.

Albel had been in his thoughts for a while. Lots of questions and vague trivial musings. However, it appeared now that Luther was gone and Fayt had all the time in the world to think. All the time to think what the hell happened. He shouldn't have expected more, but he couldn't help it. It was his first time and at first he thought maybe he had made a mistake. It hurt. A lot. Unbelievably so. Fayt thought that most likely, Albel had tested him to see if he would stay. After all, if Fayt truly wished it, he _could've_ stopped Albel and left.

However, he didn't. No, he stayed and hoped that either it would get better or Albel would stop. Fayt snorted softly at the thought that he already knew the latter wasn't probable. When it did begin to feel good though, Fayt breathed out a sigh of relief and mentally entrusted his well being to Albel. The man had handled him roughly and Fayt didn't mind, but the sending off was... _Cruel._

Fayt blinked back tears and sniffled again. He liked Albel and knew he couldn't be in denial anymore about what he wanted. He wanted to be with Albel but obviously the feelings weren't reciprocated. Albel was a warrior. One who didn't have time for romance or any of the trivial human emotions. All that mattered was the blood lust, the power, the dance of violence. Fayt shuddered from inner turmoil. He was a warrior with a heart. Albel was not. Of course they didn't mix.

Fayt let out a slow, controlled breath and began to wash himself. He thought of Sophia and her angry look before he had ran into Cliff. He wondered what was up with her. She seemed to be acting stranger and sometimes she wouldn't let him out of her sight. Maybe she did like him. Cliff had... Cliff. How would he face Cliff? He had rudely compared Albel's kiss to the one with Cliff. It wasn't right, but Fayt had to know. He knew that he couldn't take last night's kiss into real account. They were under the influence so it wouldn't have had the same affect if they had been sober.

"Head hurts," Fayt sighed, as he rubbed at his temples.

When he resumed his washing, Fayt suddenly noticed he was _scrubbing_. The feeling from last night came back tenfold. He felt dirty. The way Albel had rejected him made him feel unworthy; though logically he knew it wasn't true. When he had finally crawled to his bed memories assaulted him. The smothering smell of Albel, blueberries, and sex had made him start a new bout of crying. He had cried himself to sleep curled into a ball.

_I'm pathetic,_ Fayt thought mildly disgusted with himself. _It was only sex. You're not a baby anymore. Adults do it all the time._ He took a deep breath to steady his trembling, and began to wash properly. He stamped on any remaining feelings of self-pity, dirtiness, and despair. If Albel could walk away like that, he could too. It was nothing to cry over. At the most, he should only feel mild disappointment. Besides, he would be leaving the planet soon anyway.

A planet, Fayt wasn't sure which one, was being heralded The New Earth. After his planet had gotten destroyed, lots of Earthlings had started to migrate to TNE. Sophia had mentioned it to him the other day when Mirage had spoken to some of the crewmembers of the Diplo. They had been on Elicoor so long, it's almost as if they had been cut off from the rest of the universe. Fayt kind of fell into life's patterns on the planet with two suns and surprisingly only missed small luxuries, like electric heating, video games, and pizza, from Earth.

Sophia, however, put up with Elicoor to save the universe from Luther's insane antics. She missed hot water, hair spray, and the vast electronic library of science. Another thing that rubbed Sophia, and sometimes Fayt, raw was the staggering amount of violence, deaths through disease, alcohol, and poor hygiene. It was one thing to save the universe from deletion and another to standby and witness so much unnecessary suffering when there was technology available to help. Standing there knowing and not being able to do something without severe consequences just made it worse. Fayt would sometimes see the extreme expression of sorrow linger on Sohpia's face if she saw homeless children or severely disabled people left out on the streets to die.

In those times, either Mirage or he would take her aside and rub her shoulder comfortingly. Mirage was used to it, Fayt was sure, being a pilot of a spaceship and all. Not to mention hanging around Cliff for so many years and venturing places. Fayt was just resigned to the fact that he couldn't really introduce anything to high tech or he could seriously alter the planet's evolution and throw it out of whack. It was already bad enough he was the Weapon of Mass Destruction. He didn't need the Federation to have another reason to hunt down his ass.

Fayt finally had finished washing himself and mentally congratulated himself on not sinking into self-pity again. If Albel had just wanted sex… Okay. Fayt could deal with that. He was maybe not completely desensitized to it all, but he was working his way there. Fayt figured someone in their group was bound to give out sooner or later anyway and with the tension that had been between Fayt and Albel it was all the better that they had had sex instead of beating the living daylights out of each other during an intense training session.

Towel wrapped firmly around his waist, Fayt went to the room to start dressing. Fayt was picking up a long sleeved navy blue shirt and stilled immediately when he saw his reflection in the room's large mirror. Bruises, bites, scratches, like an angry painting. Albel had painted him in a lust-crazed mess of yellow, blue, red, and varying shades of pink. Suddenly, all Fayt's resolve to handle all his emotions like an adult were shattered in five seconds flat. Evidence, reason, almost like, almost love… Fayt felt all his good emotions crawl inwardly and hide while the ugly and worse of the worse came out and _crawled_ all over his skin.

Fayt gasped, or something of the sort and plopped down where he had stood even though this caused his sore ass to protest. His green eyes were wide; dark smudges underneath their red vein mapped whites. Blue hair obscured his vision and shame, helpless rage, indignation, and the feeling of being dirty came back full force. Fayt's eyes burned, he felt the prickle, and the tell tell sign of the tightening of his chest. For the first time in a while, Fayt watched himself cry.

It wasn't the sniffling childlike cry, or wailing, or all out sobbing. It was the oppressing silence a soundtrack to his shell-shocked crying. Grief. His mouth was slightly parted and he felt and looked very much like kid who woke up to find out he had to work for the rest of his life. A hitched breath. Fayt finally faced that what had hurt was the way he'd been used. Of course, he didn't think they both start making love confessions the next morning, but he didn't think Albel would be so cold. Especially after… After Albel ravaged him the way he did. Fayt had no doubt Albel put his all into the sex, when Albel did something he put his everything into it. Fayt did too, so…

"I read too much into it," Fayt said, feeling somewhat reassured. He wiped his running nose noticing and not caring about the blue ringed bruise on his wrist. "I'm not even staying on this fucking planet. I need to find my mother. I need to find out how Sophia's coping. I need to ask Cliff about this New Earth thing. Albel is not apart my plans. And I'm not apart of his," he said to himself.

Fayt stood with steel resolve and looked himself in the eye in the mirror. He stored this experience away as his first adult fact of life to deal with. He put on the collar and knew he would ask Albel about it and not chicken out. He dressed to cover Albel's marks and was glad that by midday all the scratches and pink and red patches would be gone. By tomorrow the bruises would be gone and that he wouldn't be so sore anymore. He would do what he needed to do to figure out his future and not dwell on trivial things such as sex with a medieval warrior. _I'm not a kid,_ Fayt thought, as he combed his hair with his fingers.

"I'm a man," he said to his reflection, glad that his eyes already looked better, and walked out the room to start his day.

--

Fayt saw Cliff walking toward him wearing his normal ensemble of tight clothing a half an hour later. Fayt pulled in all his courage and greeted Cliff with a smile, feeling it freeze a little on his face.

"Hey, Fayt…" Cliff's smiled faded into a concerned expression as he peered at Fayt. "Did you have trouble sleeping or something?"

"A little," Fayt admitted, and felt his body heat up by three notches as the night's events came roiling into his mind.

Cliff snickered. "I don't see how you could. After all, you were wasted."

Fayt glanced away. "Yeah…" He then fixed Cliff with a straight stare. "About last night…" The blue haired boy let the sentence hang and stomped on apprehension as Cliff's expression noticeably shifted.

"Look, we don't have to talk about it," Cliff said quickly, with his hand held up. "I mean, were both pretty splattered so-"

"I know that-"

"Good, then let's skip on down to break-"

"_Cliff,_" Fayt said seriously, and penetrated Cliff with a solemn look.

Cliff shut up with a snap and crossed his arms with a wary look at Fayt.

"I know I kissed you last night," Fayt said slowly, trying to find a careful way to say what he had in mind. "I _meant_ to do it." Cliff's eyes widened somewhat, but he didn't go running for the hills and Fayt thought that was a bit encouraging.

"But since we were so drunk, I don't think…" Now there was the tricky part. In Fayt's muddled brain, he knew what to say, but the process it took to turn it into words was difficult. "I had just wanted to know whether I was… You know… Well, I mean… I just wanted to see if I'd… You know…" Fayt shrugged and felt irritation with himself for being so inarticulate when he had squared it with himself that he wouldn't babble on like a fifteen-year-old girl with a crush.

It felt like an eternity before Cliff breathed, "So you're saying..?"

Fayt then took a step toward Cliff and saw the older man's urge to step back with a flinch. He ignored it. "I wanted to know what it would be like… Sober."

Cliff's eyes widened again and he sighed loudly. "I don't think-"

"Please, Cliff," Fayt pleaded, with a hand on Cliff's hard forearm. "I _need_ this. Otherwise, I'll be distracted with confusion."

Cliff looked like he was about to protest, but then he blinked and looked around. He sighed loudly and looked back down at Fayt to confirm. Fayt nodded and stepped extremely close to Cliff. So much that the heat radiating off the man was overwhelming. Fayt was _extremely_ aware of the very large, and very _male_ hand that settled on the small of his back and the callused fingertip on the edge of his jaw. His hands were linked around Cliff's own waist and Fayt rose slightly on his toes.

Cliff bent down looking terrified and surprised to be this position, but continued anyway. Fayt almost couldn't stifle the groan that threatened to come out when Cliff's mouth descended on his. _God,_ the man was hot. Like really hot and his tongue felt like heated silk against Fayt's own tongue. Cliff tasted like licorice and faintly of alcohol and something so Cliff like Fayt couldn't place in any other category.

Fayt wasn't aware of unlinking his arms and re-linking them around Cliff's neck then pressing against the taller man. Cliff's body was anything but plush or soft. It was hard and unresisting against Fayt and Fayt found he liked it. He liked the feel of Cliff's obvious strength surrounding him. Cliff smelled like something spicy and sweet at the same time. Of course, the blue haired boy didn't recognize it, but it smelled _good._ Fayt felt Cliff's coarse strands of hair tickle the back his hand and he stroked the short hairs with trembling fingers. If he could fall for any other guy right now, Cliff would probably be it.

It seemed as if Cliff was mirroring Fayt's thoughts he when made a very _sexual _sound. One of Cliff's hands that was in Fayt's hair pressed him closer and the other was tentatively squeezing an ass cheek. _Oh god, oh god, oh god._ Fayt was hard and he felt Cliff's own hard on pulse between them. Then Cliff must've realized because he pulled away slowly staring at Fayt as if he did something to the blonde.

Cliff's gray eyes were glazed and bright, a red flush suffused his cheeks. He licked swollen red lips and blinked at Fayt, then at his hard on. He laughed a shaky laugh and then straightened. Fayt felt the adrenaline beat in his body and tried to stand without feeling like he was going to fall boneless onto the floor.

Then Cliff cleared his throat with a shaky smile. "That do it?"

Fayt thought the phrase and inflection sounded alien in Cliff's voice. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. He may have freaked Cliff out, even though the lust filled voice was hot. "Yeah," Fayt answered, unable to help the breathless sound.

"And?" Cliff blinked at him with a hand on his hip.

Fayt mirrored it and looked away. "Yeah. It did…" He looked quickly up at Cliff and saw him slack somewhat in his tense posture. "I didn't freak you out too much, did I?"

Cliff then smiled genuinely. "Not too much, no. So what's the verdict, kid?"

Fayt pointedly ignored the pet name and looked flatly at Cliff. "I'm bi."

There. Saying and feeling sure and just… Knowing. It made everything clearer and just made everything he had to think about not seem so daunting anymore. One block out the way. A lot more to go. But a victory is a victory. Fayt grinned like a fool.

Cliff smiled back good-naturedly. "Oh well… More power to you. But…" Cliff hesitated and Cliff _never_ hesitated. It must've been something heavy Fayt figured.

"But?" Fayt prompted, glad that his erection was fading away.

Cliff's color had gone down but now it came back. "Well…" Suddenly, with shock, Fayt noticed that Cliff seemed embarrassed. "You don't… You know have… Youdon'tlikehaveathingformedoyou?" he rushed out.

Fayt smiled. "No, I don't." Even though that kiss was enough to tempt Fayt to see if there was any kind of future with Cliff. "Just an experiment."

"Well, okay," Cliff said, and sounded only a little disappointed.

"Fittir, not everyone wants your sexy body," Fayt joked, as he started in the direction of the dining hall.

"Hey!" Cliff exclaimed, as he broke out in the classic Fittir smile. "It's about time you admitted I'm sexy. I knew you wanted me!"

"Whatever," Fayt said, as he playfully punched Cliff in his rock of an arm.

Whatever lay ahead now, Fayt knew he could handle it. With Sophia, Cliff, Mirage, and Maria as friends, how could he not? Despite his sore body and emotional woes, he felt happy. Is woes seemed so small in comparison to the bright spark of joy that'd been ignited inside him, and easiness he felt at the moment. So he embraced it and stored away his lesser demons for another day.

---

Albel knew somewhere deep in his black heart that what he did was wrong. But he couldn't muster up enough guilt without his damn pride getting in the way. Fayt would have to learn quickly just what kind of world it was, and not just in a saving the universe type of way. Albel looked up and saw Fayt laugh at something the Blonde Giant said and the boy sat down only wincing slightly. Any of the other maggots would've never saw it because they wouldn't know what to look for. But Albel scrutinized Fayt and saw the blue haired boy sporting the collar again and a dark long sleeved shirt that was provided to the castle's guests. Albel had seen the marks he left all over the boy before he kicked him out.

_Were you marking your territory, Nox?_ went that annoying little voice in head that had been bothering him for weeks.

Albel glared down at the Crimson Scourge in its sheath. _It is not me,_ rung an entirely different voice in his head. Albel stared at it and wondered if he truly _was_ mad.

_No you aren't mad. You've heard tales of my legacy, haven't you? You wield me with a sureness not many others would be able to replicate._

Albel's eyes widened as he figured out it was _his_ katana talking to him.

_You do not own me. I only let you use my power. I am entity on my own and I'm not here to cater to your humanly whims. And yes, I do sometimes speak to whomever is lucky enough to deserve it._

Albel sort of knew that this was a great honor and thought so with his mind. No one else would probably ever hear such sincere words from him. Albel then asked Crimson Scourge if he had spoken to him before. He was mildly puzzled when it had said this was the first time it had ever spoken to him. _If it has not been you pestering me for weeks, then who?_ Albel thought.

_I do **not** pester, _it said angrily. _Especially with humans. I **torture**._

_Point taken,_ Albel thought and redirected his attention to Fayt eating.

"Something wrong, Nox?" Cliff sneered, as he glowered at Albel. The blonde maggot ate like a pig and it disgusted Albel to see it.

"Only the mutated, muscled pig with blonde hair that has mistaken this table for a sty." Albel smirked, as he saw Cliff's face flush with anger.

He saw Fayt place a calming hand on Cliff's arm. "Ignore him, Cliff. Someone's just feeling a little bitchy this morning," he said evenly.

Albel's mouth would've dropped open if he hadn't been gritting his teeth. Before Albel could say anything though, Sophia walked in looking bed rumpled.

"Hey, Sophia," Fayt greeted easily, as he dismissed Albel as if they had _not_ fucked a few hours ago.

"Hey…" Sophia rubbed her eyes and walked over into Fayt's personal space. They then began to talk and by then Albel was so startling pissed that he couldn't even think straight. _That fucking dumbbell! _Albel thought heatedly, as he glared at the way Cliff and Sophia could easily hang around Fayt. _I don't believe..!_

_The boy did what you asked him to, didn't he? Were you looking for some kind of companionship?_ The Crimson Scourge asked, in Albel's anger filled mind.

_No, but..!_ Albel thought, a little dazed the sword would even be concerned with his stupid human emotions.

_I am not concerned. Only confused as to why you are angered he actually took you seriously. If you didn't want him as a companion and you didn't want to lie with him again, then what are you angry about?_

Albel's mouth worked furiously, coming up with no words as he watched Fayt and company stand. The swordsman felt something completely unidentifiable wrap itself around his heart then settle uncomfortably cold in the bottom of his stomach. It almost felt like he couldn't breath.

"Hey, ya'll want to go train?" Fayt asked, Sophia and Cliff.

"Sure, but Sophia didn't eat," Cliff said, already stretching.

The dumbbell peered at the table with mild distaste. "No, I kind of got sick last night. I'll eat later."

Fayt shrugged. "All right."

_Focus on becoming stronger. It was your wish when I relinquished myself to you. Besides, you don't think it was a mistake to do what you did, do you? You gave him a push and that's all he needed to start walking. Nothing wrong with that,_ the Crimson Scourge said.

"No," Albel said, so low only he could hear himself.

But he really did. Think it was a mistake. Especially when Cliff threw his arm over Fayt's shoulders, and Fayt wrapped an arm around Sophia's waist with her head on his chest. The mistake being that though Albel had pushed Fayt, he'd also _let_ Fayt walk away. And he was no longer walking like an unsure boy. But a totally confident man and Albel knew any future decision Fayt made he would mean it and it wouldn't change. No matter what.

It scared him.

Albel Nox never got scared. But everything that concerned Fayt always turned everything backwards. And his world was upside down. Albel Nox didn't know what to do.

**AN: I know this is shorter than the last, but I think it served it purposes. :D I'm so sorry it took so long to put this up, but real life stuff, you know. shrug GED, medical things to get straightened, and day care for my son. :P Just turning 18 is no easy thing. :P Plus, I have to admit, though I'm a little late, I've gotten caught up in boy band slash fan fiction. guilty laugh and runs away I started writing one in my livejournal so if you're interested, you can go read it. :D Until next time!**

**Hopefully, not too long from now. XD Remember review and it gives me fuel. :D**

**Runzu**


End file.
